Disenchanted
by Shinn Asuka- Destiny's Warrior
Summary: The aftermath of 'SING' and how it affected a certain bunch of Killjoys. Based on the Danger Days universe by My Chemical Romance. Please R&R! COMPLETE :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disenchanted**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Chemical Romance or their respective Killjoys. I do, however, have OCs in here that are based upon, and shared, by myself, my good friends, and some of my fellow members of fanfiction net. Please, if for any reason, you would like to use these characters for your own works, drop me a pm and let me know ^_^~

**Author's Note: ** This is set both after the 'Sing' video, as well as the last chapter of _Wolfbane17_'s fic _'Five Times Someone Saved Party Poison'_. It is also a sequel to my other fics. If you haven't already read them, please spare a moment to read (and review) before continuing onto this story ^_^~  
>I am working on these fics on par with <em>Wolfbane17<em>. Please also check out her fics, as there will be intertwining plots that occur in our fanfictions.  
>Lastly, many thanks to everyone that has left reviews on my previous three Killjoy fanfics! I really appreciate reviews so please leave me reviews as you read along – seriously, reviews make my day, give me inspiration and give me a sense of satisfaction that I'm doing something right XD They also spur me on to continue updating and writing! :D<p>

**Chapter One  
><strong>

Dr Death Defying's words were still echoing in her head as she stood alone outside in the old ambulance bay.

"_Dr Death Defying here... Bad news from Zone Six. Killjoys, listen up..."_

Sugar Fiend already knew what had happened before the words – those horrible words that she hoped she would never have to hear – were spoken. She cringed inwardly as she recalled the solemn and almost lifeless tone of Dr Death Defying's voice – it hardly sounded like the man at all.

Dark brown eyes glared ahead and the Zone Seven leader clenched her fists. She could almost visualise the Trans-Am pulling in slowly before her; Party Poison's lips moving slightly as he ran his fingers across the photo of Missile Kid that was taped to the dashboard before he stepped out of the vehicle.

But he was gone now.

Ghosted by BL/Ind, just like the others.

Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul and Jet Star had all fallen alongside their leader.

Today was a dark day indeed.

There was no doubt that Better Living Industries would soon be announcing the 'extermination' of the Fabulous Killjoys. Such a company would pride themselves on such an achievement. Not to mention they would most likely use the incident to set an example towards other Killjoys as a warning.

The Zone Seven leader's frown deepened and she let out a sigh, slowly unclenching her fists as she cast her gaze towards the ground just in front of her feet. Part of her still could not believe that Party Poison, Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul and Jet Star were gone. The small part of her that was gradually learning to accept it was struggling to think of what should be done next: How she was going to tell the other Zone Seven Killjoys. What she was going to say the next time she saw Missile Kid. And what was going to happen to the remaining Killjoys of Zone Six?

"_But what am I supposed to do? What if you don't come back?"_

_ "Carry on. The cause shouldn't stop just because we aren't there. Make sure the Killjoys stay true to each other and continue on against Better Living Industries. Carry on in our place and never give up. No matter what happens..."_

Party Poison's words rang clear through her head. The previous night's discussion seemed even more logical now. The red haired Killjoy had pretty much given her subtle orders in advanced of his demise. Sugar Fiend could not help but snort a little and cock a slight smile at the memory and the messages behind it.

Closing her dark brown eyes, she inhaled deeply through her nose before exhaling through her mouth, trying to clear her mind. If she was going to make any decisions upon what to do next, she could not let her grief cloud her vision.

"Hey, Sugar Fiend! Don't tell me you fell asleep on your feet out he-WOAH! CALM DOWN!" Lady Luck almost squealed with fright, her green eyes were wide as she was suddenly met with the barrel from the Zone Seven leader's purple ray gun.

The red and black haired Killjoy stood unwavering, jaw set and dark eyes narrowed. After a moment, she exhaled sharply, withdrawing her weapon and returning it to its holster. "How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on people, Luck? You're gonna get yourself unintentionally ghosted one day if you're not careful."

"Sorry," Lady Luck apologised, playing with a strand of her long, wavy, dark brown hair, a pout upon her face. "I was just wondering if you were okay. Crash and I saw you leave the communications room looking a little rattled."

'Rattled' was an understatement.

The Zone Seven leader frowned. She was going to have to tell the others what had happened. They were going to find out sooner or later. And it would not be fair to keep news like this from them. After all, the Fabulous Killjoys were good friends of all of the Zone Seven Killjoys too.

"Fiend?"

Sugar Fiend snapped out of her thoughts, turning to regard her fellow Killjoy, her expression sombre. "I need you to gather the others, Luck," she instructed. "Get everybody to meet me in the basement. In the old conference room to the right of the old fire stairwell. A.S.A.P."

Lady Luck blinked as she looked at her Zone leader, a confused expression across her face. "What's going on?" she frowned. "Is this something to do with the emergency transmission from earlier?"

"You could say that," Sugar Fiend nodded her head. "It's pretty important. So, the sooner, the better."

"Mind telling me what's so important?" Lady Luck tilted her head. Things had been a little dull recently in Zone Seven. The wavy haired Killjoy would not mind a little Drac-busting action. Just the thought of some action brought a smile to her face and she bounced a little with excitement. "Are we going to bust some Dracs and rob some supplies?"

"No. At least not right now."

Another blink of Lady Luck's green eyes. "Then what's the big deal? Is Korse heading this way?"

"No," Sugar Fiend closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to lose her composure. "Can't you just wait and get the others?"

"But what if they ask?" Lady Luck ruffled a hand through her dark brown hair. "Because, y'know, things have been kinda boring recently. We've not done much since all that crap happened after we visited the letterbo-"

"You want to know so bad that you can't wait another five or ten minutes?" Sugar Fiend snarled as she closed the gap between herself and Lady Luck, pinning the other Killjoy against the cold, concrete wall. "Fine! Here's your goddamn newsflash: They're gone, okay? Party Poison, Kobra Kid, Jet Star and Fun Ghoul are _dead_!"

Lady Luck stood there in shock, still pinned against the wall, her mouth hanging open as Sugar Fiend's words hit her. Hard.

"Wh-What...?" Lady Luck's voice was barely above a whisper. "What are you saying?"

Sugar Fiend's dark eyes narrowed into an almost emotionless glare. "You heard what I said the first time," she said, her voice low as she finally moved away from the other Killjoy. "Now, just do as I say and gather the others. I want them all down there in five minutes."

Hesitating only for a moment, Lady Luck was quick to nod her head before scurrying back indoors, nearly knocking over Wolf Venom in the process. The latter Killjoy watched his spooked comrade hastily leave with a calm expression upon his face before he glanced in the opposite direction, letting out a small sigh.

"Was that really necessary, Fiend?"

The red and black haired Killjoy visibly tensed at the sound of Wolf Venom's voice. He did not sound disgruntled, however she was not sure how just long he had been listening. Not to mention, she did not feel like having to repeat the bad news over and over again. Hence the reason why she wanted to hold the meeting. Turning to face the male Killjoy, Sugar Fiend straightened her leather purple trench coat, lifting her head slightly. "It's necessary when people don't know when to stop asking overexcited questions despite being given a direct order to round up the others."

"I see..." Wolf Venom stepped outside into the disused ambulance bay, leaning against the wall next to Sugar Fiend, shoving his hands into the pockets of his grey jeans, looking outwards at the distant horizon. His grey eyes scanned the skies for a moment before he spoke again. "Do you know what you are going to say to the others yet?"

Sugar Fiend's head snapped up and towards Wolf Venom, surprised that he had overheard the terrible news and yet seemed to keep so calm about it.

Removing one hand from his jeans pocket, Wolf Venom ruffled at his black hair, fiddling idly with the piercing on his ear. "I have to say that it's times like this when I don't envy being in your position, Fiend," he said, his voice still maintaining its calm sincerity as his grey eyes met her dark brown ones and he let out a small sigh. "It's going to be a dark day today. The question is if it's going to be the calm before the storm..."

"I don't know," Sugar Fiend replied, leaning back against the wall next to her companion. "I think it's safe to say that many Killjoys won't take this act from BL/Ind lying down. And I'm not just talking about the Zone Seven Killjoys."

"But what will _you_ make our next move?" Wolf Venom enquired. He cracked a small smile. "I mean, I hope you aren't going to make all of us march into Battery City on a revenge killing spree, are you?"

Sugar Fiend could not help but give a small snort and a smile, despite how she was feeling. "I don't think I have reached that point of insanity yet," she replied. "To be honest, I'm not really sure what we should do next. Though, Dr Death Defying did say over the radio that he would be contacting us again within the next few hours. I have Space Biscuit watching over the emergency radio. Just in case. I haven't told her why though. Not yet."

Wolf Venom nodded his head. "Hence the meeting."

"Exactly."

Grey eyes shifted to look at the Zone Seven leader. Wolf Venom took a moment to study Sugar Fiend for a moment. He was pretty serious when he had mentioned about not being at all envious for not being a Zone leader. He could only imagine what was going through all of the other Zone leaders' heads. Having to break such tragic news to the rest of their tam and then set about what to do next. He figured a lot of Killjoys might want to seek revenge. After all, Killjoys did not just give up, did they?

... Did they?

The black haired Killjoy shuddered, unable to suppress the feeling of doubt that suddenly washed through him. He hated any sensations of foreboding. Mostly because such perceptions seemed to have very real repercussions. At least that is what he had always found from his own personal experiences.

"You alright?"

Wolf Venom inhaled sharply, nearly jumping out of his skin when a hand placed itself gently upon his shoulder. Turning his head sharply to the left, he was met with concerned, dark brown eyes.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Sugar Fiend repeated, an anxious expression on her face.

Grey eyes blinked before Wolf Venom gave a smile, scratching his head. "Huh? Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little lost in thought, I guess. Nothing to worry about."

Sugar Fiend seemed to accept his explanation with a small smile of her own before she jerked a thumb back towards the emergency room doors. "C'mon. We should get going. I'm sure the others will be waiting for us."

Wolf Venom gave a nod of his head before he followed the Zone Seven leader back indoors, pausing only to glance back over his shoulder at the skies behind them, still unable to completely shake the bad vibes. He could not help but think that this was the clam before the storm...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disenchanted**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Chemical Romance or their respective Killjoys. I do, however, have OCs in here that are based upon, and shared, by myself, my good friends, and some of my fellow members of fanfiction net. Please, if for any reason, you would like to use these characters for your own works, drop me a pm and let me know ^_^~

**Author's Note: ** This is set both after the 'Sing' video, as well as the last chapter of _Wolfbane17_'s fic _'Five Times Someone Saved Party Poison'_. It is also a sequel to my other fics. If you haven't already read them, please spare a moment to read (and review) before continuing onto this story ^_^~  
>I am working on these fics on par with <em>Wolfbane17<em>. Please also check out her fics, as there will be intertwining plots that occur in our fanfictions.  
>Lastly, thank you so much for the reviews! <em>FabulousxKilljoy, <em>not a problem at all! I'm glad you like things so far and I hope to keep you interested in future chapters! _Wolfbane17, _I'm glad that you like the first chapter – I hope to be able to keep the emotions running! _DaddyMakesMeWearLipstick, _I should probably try and write something a little more light-hearted at some point XD Will try my best! _AvidPeep, _aw you are too kind! I'm very flattered you like the fics so much! Hope you like the next chapter! _LuckyLiloo,_ glad you like it – there are a lot of storms coming! _Rellie47, _glad you were able to log in, and also glad that things have been kept realistic too. _Invisible-Deity, _yeah, I felt that poor Wolf hasn't had enough attention. I hope to focus things around the other Killjoys a little more in this fic! Glad that the emotions can really carry across to the readers!  
>I really appreciate reviews so please leave me reviews as you read along – seriously, reviews make my day, give me inspiration and give me a sense of satisfaction that I'm doing something right (which is something I kind of need at the moment..) They also spur me on to continue updating and writing! ^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bob. Look what the <em>rat <em>dragged in."

Bob Bryar's head snapped up and at the entrance to the holding cells, already frowning from the unusually dark tone of Sonic Zombie's voice. It did not take long for the ex-drummer to recognise who was walking into the cells and his expression also turned into a dark glare.

"What's the matter?" Sonic Zombie frowned, unmoving from his place in his cell. "Got lost on the way to the kitchen or something?"

"Heh, scoff whilst you can," Renegade Turncoat smirked as she came to a stop between Sonic Zombie's and Bob's cells, gesturing over her shoulder. "I just came with some news. Though I don't think you're going to like it much."

Sonic Zombie's green-brown eyes widened at the second person to enter the room. The shock was short-lived and was soon replaced with anger and hatred. "What the hell is _he_ doing here?"

Renegade Turncoat's smile widened even more, becoming almost a twisted smirk as she regarded the two captives in their cells, her sadistic gaze settling upon the Zone Seven Killjoy before she continued. "I figured you would want to see who was responsible for exterminating the Fabulous Killjoys last night."

Both Sonic Zombie and Bob were unnaturally quiet for a long while before the dark brown haired Killjoy finally spoke. "You're kidding, right? What kind of sick joke are you playing this time?"

"Oh, you don't believe me?" Renegade Turncoat gestured for one of the Dracs standing by to come forward, a lightweight, high-tech portable screen in its hands. With a sneer, the ex-Killjoy tapped the touch-screen, letting the recorded surveillance footage of the Fabulous Killjoys' demises play for both of her detainees to see.

Behind her, Korse was unable to hold back on a triumphant smirk as he watched the recording of the once-proud leader of the Zone Six Killjoys fall. How fitting that his death had been delivered by the bald Exterminator.

Meanwhile, Renegade Turncoat adjusted her glasses upon the bridge of her nose before she took the time to regard the reactions of the two captives in the holding cells:

Bob's mouth was open, his face fixed with both a horrified and disgusted expression, the colour draining slowly away from his rugged face as he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the screen in front of him. The images of the 'Fabulous Killjoys' being mercilessly gunned down was enough to make his stomach churn.

And yet, he still could not look away.

In the opposite cell, Sonic Zombie snarled under his breath as he watched Fun Ghoul take a hit to the left arm; the force of the blast nearly sending the tattooed Killjoy to the ground.

But Fun Ghoul still carried on fighting.

Sonic Zombie's knuckles were white as he clenched his fists together, his jaw set firmly and his eyes glaring hard as he watched Fun Ghoul take another shot to the chest, the tattooed Killjoy knocked off balance by the killing blow, falling to the floor, unmoving. The Zone Seven Killjoy felt a sharp in his own chest, his breathing ragged. He and Fun Ghoul had been close. Almost like two trouble-making, joke-cracking brothers in arms.

But now he was gone.

And there was nothing he could have done to help.

With a growl, Sonic Zombie slammed his fist into the cold ground of his cell, ignoring the pain that shot through his hand. He hated this:

Hated being stuck in this godforsaken cell.

Hated not being able to help his friends.

Hated not being able to be there for Sugar Fiend.

"Well, I think we've seen all that there is to see, don't you?" Renegade Turncoat smiled pleasantly as waved away the Drac holding the portable screen. "The two of you should be honoured. After all, you were the first non-members of BL/Ind to see this footage. We plan to broadcast this later on today. I'm sure that your Killjoy friends would like to see the true potential of Better Living Industries. As would the good citizens of Battery City and beyond."

"You sick _bitch_!" Sonic Zombie was on his feet in a flash, pressing himself against the bars of his cell. Part of him wished he could somehow pass through the thick metal bars and just beat the crap out of the two smirking bastards that were standing between his and Bob's cell.

On the other side of the cell, Renegade Turncoat's smirk widened even more at the captive Killjoy's volatile reaction to her words. Part of her was satisfied that she could anger Sonic Zombie like this. After all, he had always been notorious for successfully provoking and infuriating her from his cell. Mostly out of boredom. At least, that was what she had always put it down to.

Behind her, another smile crept onto Korse's face. Causing distress to any Killjoy or traitor to Better Living Industries always made him feel content. Part of him wished that he could watch the reactions of every single Killjoy hiding out there in the desert wasteland beyond Battery City. His wished he could witness the despair, the anger, the sadness... Whatever devastating emotions crossed the faces of those wretched desert rats...

Yes...

That would make him very happy.

From his cell, Bob let out a disgusted snort. "Hey, you!" he pointed his index finger towards Renegade Turncoat, waiting for her to turn her attention towards him before he continued. "Didn't those four Killjoys used to be your friends too? Why are you so happy to watch them die?"

In response, Renegade Turncoat let out a snort of her own. "Oh please," she waved a hand dismissively. "I think the key words were that they '_used to_' be friends. They were the ones setting examples to every other Killjoy; showing them how to live in abandoned wrecks and nourish themselves on dog food and any other scraps they could find," she lifted her head up, an arrogant grin on her face. "Can't you see that I've moved up to higher, better prospects?"

"Yeah, any higher up BL/Ind's arse and you'll be coming out of their goddamn mouth..." growled Sonic Zombie, finally managing to regain some composure – enough to at least pass a snide remark. He felt a little more satisfied when he saw a flash of anger cross the ex-Killjoy's face.

"Say what you want, _Sonic Zombie_," she sneered. "At the end of the day, I'm not the one still scurrying around in the desert. And I'm definitely not the one cooped up in a cell, am I?"

Sonic Zombie moved away from the bars of his cell, not taking his eyes away from the ex-Killjoy before him. "You know, for once, you're right," he told her. "However, I'd rather be 'cooped up in a cell' than turn traitor and become a lapdog to a mass-murdering company with control issues," he turned to look at Korse and gave the bald Exterminator a cynical smile. "So, Badly, have you taught your little pet Beastie any tricks, yet? Y'know... 'Sit', 'roll over'... How about ' play dead'?"

"ENOUGH!"

Both Bob's and Korse's heads snapped up in surprise at the frustrated yell that came from a furious Renegade Turncoat. Sonic Zombie, however, seemed completely un-phased as he settled onto his bed, leaning back against the wall, still not taking his eyes off Korse and Renegade Turncoat as he rested his hands behind his head.

"Enough of your stupid jokes," Renegade Turncoat repeated, her voice low as she spat the words through gritted teeth. "One more remark from you and I swear, when we catch your precious little _Sugar Fiend_, I'll make sure that you won't just get to watch recorded footage of us putting her down: I'll give you a goddamn front row seat."

With that, the ex-Killjoy turned and marched out of the detainment area with a flick of her wavy, brunette hair. Korse watched her leave in silence before he turned his attention back towards the two captives in their cells. A twisted smile crept across his face.

"I have a feeling this place will get busier soon," the Exterminator smirked before he turned to leave. "So enjoy each other's company whilst you can. I may have to start... evicting if it gets too crowded in here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disenchanted**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Chemical Romance or their respective Killjoys. I do, however, have OCs in here that are based upon, and shared, by myself, my good friends, and some of my fellow members of fanfiction net. Please, if for any reason, you would like to use these characters for your own works, drop me a pm and let me know ^_^~

**Author's Note: ** I'm really sorry for not being able to update in quite a while. This was due to technical difficulties with the laptop I had borrowed from my boyfriend to update my fics, as well as something that happened during one of my shifts at the hospital I work at that had quite a bad emotional effect on me. Hopefully, I will be able to get some updates up soon to make up for lost time.  
><em>Wolfbane17<em> has also updated her latest fic, so please take time to have a look at her works too as there will be intertwining plots that occur in our fanfictions.  
>Thank you so much for the reviews! <em>LuckyLiloo,<em> thanks! Things have to get worse before they get better... or do they? Glad you like Turncoat too! _Rellie47, _glad you liked the last chapter, and that the strong emotions really carry themselves across. _Wolfbane17, _aw thank you! I felt Korse needed a little more spotlight in my fics, so do expect to see more soon! _DaddyMakesMeWearLipstick, _I'm glad that you liked the last chapter – dark is always good in my opinion, hee hee. _Invisible-Deity,_thanks so much for the review! I'm glad that I have managed to write the emotions well enough for the readers to feel, though I will definitely try and work on confusing the reader a little less when I switch points of view! Also glad that the Zone Six incident carried itself across much more powerfully than I thought it would!  
>To anyone that reads this, I really appreciate reviews so please do leave me reviews as you read along – seriously, reviews give me inspiration and give me a sense of satisfaction that I'm doing something right (which I kind of need at the moment..) They also spur me on to continue updating and writing! ^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p>Mercurial Crash fidgeted as she sat there in the conference room, glancing at the other Killjoys around her before she let out a small sigh and shifted in her seat to face Space Biscuit, her voice a whisper. "Do you know why Find called us all down here, Biscuit? None of the others are saying anything and Luck looks pretty shaken up."<p>

"I'm not sure," Space Biscuit bit her lip, her tongue playing with the inside of her piercing as she thought. "Fiend asked me to stand by the emergency radio for any messages. Whatever it is, I don't think it's very good news."

The door to the conference room opened and all five Zone Seven Killjoys snapped their attention in its direction. Rocketship Dropout and Little Red, already on edge from the devastating news that Lady Luck had told them, were already reaching for their ray guns.

"Ease off on the firepower, Red, Dropout." Sugar Fiend's voice was calm yet authorative as she stepped into the room. Behind her, Wolf Venom regarded the Killjoys in the room with a small nod as he closed the door quietly before taking a seat on the other side of Space Biscuit.

All eyes were now on their Zone leader.

Sugar Fiend could not help but feel a little uncomfortable.

But this had to be done.

Clearing her throat slightly, the Zone Seven leader spoke:

"I take it from some of your expressions that a few of you may already know what this is about..."

At her words, she noticed Little Red and Rocketship Dropout both momentarily shifting their gaze towards Lady Luck. The latter Killjoy squirmed somewhat in her seat.

"This morning, not more than a couple of hours ago, I received an emergency transmission from Doctor Death Defying in Zone Six," Sugar Fiend continued. "I'm sure you have all heard about what happened to Missile Kid recently; whereby she was abducted by Better Living Industries," she let out a small sigh. "In the early hours of this morning, the Fabulous Killjoys set out for Battery City to rescue Missile Kid from Better Living headquarters," she paused, struggling to find the right words to say. "...They were only partially successful."

From her seat, Space Biscuit tilted her head to one side, blinking in confusion, though she already had a horrible feeling starting in her gut. "What do you mean by 'partially successful'?" she frowned. "Did they manage to find Missile Kid?"

Sugar Fiend nodded her head. "Missile Kid was found and she is safely back in Zone Six right now," she bit her lip, closing her eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath, trying to keep herself composed. "None of the Fabulous Killjoys made it out of Battery City."

There was a sharp gasp from Mercurial Crash as her hand flew to her mouth, shock and distress written clearly across her face.

The rest of the conference room was deathly silent.

Taking another deep breath, Sugar Fiend continued. "Party Poison, Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul and Jet Star were all ghosted during Missile Kid's rescue. And before anyone tries to argue any different, Show Pony, Doctor Death Defying and Missile Kid... all three of them saw their bodies on Better Living Headquarters premises. Unfortunately, they were greatly outnumbered and were unable to retrieve the bodies..." she glanced at each of the Zone Seven Killjoys in the room before her, a horrible pang in her chest. She opened her mouth to continue but there was a lump in her throat, preventing her from speaking. Glancing away for a moment, the red and black haired Killjoy swallowed hard, trying to clear her throat before she straightened her posture, looking back at the rest of her team.

Her family.

"...I'm sorry," she finally said, her voice cracking a little before she gave herself a mental slap. She had to be strong. For her team. For herself. "I'm sorry that you all have to hear such tragic news like this. And I'm sorry that you have to hear it from me," she took a deep breath, clenching her fists tightly before she lifted her head again, her face deadpan. "But we can't let this bring us down. We have to carry on. To continue fighting for our cause. Even more so than before."

Her words were, once again, met with an uncomfortable silence. Sugar Fiend started to have some internal doubts as she continued to stand there before the rest of her team.

Was she losing it?

Was this the beginning of the end of her leadership over Zone Seven?

Part of her wondered if Party Poison even had times when he thought the same thing.

But it was too late to ask him now, was it not?

The uneasy silence in the room was broken by the scraping of metal legs of a chair on against the floor as Wolf Venom rose from his seat, head held high as he maintained eye contact with his Zone leader. "Fiend. We appreciate you filling us in on such unfortunate events. And I know I can't really speak for everyone in this room, but I promise you that whatever happens; whatever you decide to do, I've got your back," he managed a small smile. "After all, I made a promise to a certain someone to keep you safe. And I'll be damned if I break such an affirmation."

"Agreed. I'm with you too."

Both Wolf Venom and Sugar Fiend turned to look at Space Biscuit as she stood too, a forced smile upon her face.

"Me too!" Rocketship Dropout leapt out of her seat, as energetic as ever, despite the bad news.

"And me," Little Red also rose from her chair, a wry smile on her face. "Though I sincerely hope that you won't be sending us straight to war."

"Ditto! Especially about the war thing," Mercurial Crash smiled softly as she stood too. "I mean, you know me: I have pretty much zero hand-eye coordination if it came to close combat. I'm more likely to hit more walls and other inanimate objects than people."

A collective set of chuckles and giggles filled the old conference room before the final seated member of the room's occupants stood from her seat.

"Fiend. I'm sorry about earlier. If I had known what this had all been about, I wouldn't have pestered you so much about it," Lady Luck's voice was unnaturally quiet as she glanced at her black ankle boots, her left foot scuffing at the floor. "But whatever happens, I'm still gonna stand by you. Like the others. All of us have been through too much," she lifted her head to look at Sugar Fiend. "And we have to keep on strong, right? That's what they would have wanted, right?"

Sugar Fiend watched Lady Luck quietly for a moment, studying her, trying to read the long-haired Killjoy's emotions and feelings. In the end, she nodded her head, a small smile on her face. "Right," she said quietly. "And I'm also sorry for what happened earlier. I didn't mean to snap at you like that," she turned her attention to include the rest of the room's occupants, a grateful expression on her face. "Don't worry, everyone. I'm not sending us all on some sort of suicide revenge mission. I haven't completely lost the plot. At least not yet," she glanced at every single Killjoy in the room. "Thank you. All of you. I'm both lucky and glad that you guys have my back."

"I hope you're not getting soft, Fiend." Wolf Venom grinned.

The red and black haired Killjoy let out a short laugh. "No such, luck, Wolfie," she rolled her eyes a little. "So hey, let's go get some Power Pup, shall we? I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling a little famished. Plus, Doctor Death Defying said he was going to contact me in the next few hours. And I really wouldn't like to miss that call."

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2: Again, sorry for the long delay! I have the next chapter almost ready for uploading as I am nearly done typing it up.  
>In the meantime, please take a moment to leave a review - I really do love reviews and they give me even more motivation to write! :D<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disenchanted**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Chemical Romance or their respective Killjoys. I do, however, have OCs in here that are based upon, and shared, by myself, my good friends, and some of my fellow members of fanfiction net. Please, if for any reason, you would like to use these characters for your own works, drop me a pm and let me know ^_^~

**Author's Note: **As promised, here is the next chapter! I'm going to apologise in advanced. For those of you that had read the A.N. of the previous chapter, one of the reasons why I had not been able to update was due to something that had happened that I'm not going to talk too much about. Unfortunately, I was mid-way through writing this particular chapter and lost motivation and drive to write for quite a few weeks. I forced myself to finish it, but I do not know if I am entirely happy with it. I hope that the following chapter(s) will make up for things! I can safely say that there will be some action in chapter five.  
>If you haven'talready done so, please take a moment to look at <em>Wolfbane17<em>'s fanfics as there will be intertwining plots that occur in our fanfictions.  
>Thank you so much for the reviews! <em>Wolfbane17,<em> I'm glad that the previous chapter had its desired effect – who knows? There may be more time for me to work on that kind of emotion in later fics and chapters. _Rellie47,_ haha I'm glad you noticed that! It's one of your characteristics that I wanted to put into Crash! _DaddyMakesMeWearLipstick, _Haha sorry it took so long to update – but you fixed the laptop situation and for that I'm grateful! _LuckyLiloo, _thank you – I guess everyone handles death in different ways. Here's the next chapter for you! _Invisible-Deity,_ sorry for the shortness of the last chapter – and probably this one too – when we next talk, I'll have to give you a lowdown on what's been up. I will definitely work on reactions a little more when the chance next arises! To anyone that reads this, I really appreciate reviews so please do leave me reviews as you read along – seriously, reviews give me inspiration and give me a sense of satisfaction that I'm doing something right (which I kind of need at the moment..) They also spur me on to continue updating and writing! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they're gone."<p>

Sonic Zombie lifted his head, brushing his dark brown fringe back from his right eye as he glanced over at the blonde-brown haired man in the cell opposite his.

Bob Bryar was sitting on his bed, his brow furrowed in deep thought as he continued to stare at the floor of his cell. He let out a huff before he started to speak again.

"It's odd. Even though I've never met them, it feels as if I should know them," Bob finally looked up and at the captive Killjoy in the opposing cell, forcing a small smile. "Or maybe it's because of all of the stories that I've been hearing about them from you and everyone else that's been through here," he paused for a moment to study Sonic Zombie. "How are you holding up anyway? I mean, they were your friends, right? Did you want to talk about anything?"

Sonic Zombie shook his head in response. He did not want to say anything aloud – worried that it may come across as cold and harsh – but the Fabulous Killjoys were gone now. There was not anything that could be done to bring them back, was there? And it was not like he could simply break out of his cell and go on some sort of revenge killing spree.

He was, however, worried about Sugar Fiend and his other friends and comrades back in Zone Seven.

"I wonder what Better Living Industries are going to do next," Bob mused aloud. "I mean, like you, there are other Killjoys out there, aren't there? Do you think they are going to retaliate when they find out what's happened?"

"I'm not sure," Sonic Zombie frowned. "But usually, each Killjoy Zone has a Zone leader. They're the ones that take responsibility for any big decisions for their area."

Bob let the new information sink in before he nodded his head. "Are you a Zone leader? Is that why they're keeping you here?"

"Nah," Sonic Zombie let out a short laugh. "Half the time, I couldn't even get out of bed on time when I needed to. I prefer to just roll with things in any case."

"What about Sugar Fiend?" Bob asked. "Her name's been thrown around quite a bit by our friends from Better Living."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. She's the Zone leader where I'm from." Sonic Zombie replied.

"And?"

"And what?" the captive Killjoy blinked in confusion.

A sly smile crept across Bob's rugged face as he regarded his Killjoy friend. "Just because I've been locked away in here for ages, doesn't mean I've forgotten how to read human emotions," he gave Sonic Zombie a small wink. "Besides, we're buddies now, aren't we? You can tell me. She's more than just your Zone leader, isn't she?"

Sonic Zombie could feel his cheeks start to heat up at Bob's persistent questioning. The blonde-brown ex-drummer chuckled as he spotted the flustered look on the Killjoy's face.

"So, how long have you two been together?"

A wry grin from Sonic Zombie. "Long enough that I don't need to spill everything to you," he stuck his tongue out at Bob. "Since when did you get so nosy about my social life anyway?"

Bob let out a laugh, shaking his head a little. "Well, ya know, it's not like there's much to keep us entertained, right? And it's been a while since we've had an appearance from BL/Ind's little ex-Killjoy lapdog. What else is there to do apart from a little round of getting to know each other better?" A pause. "That didn't sound quite right, did it? I didn't mean to make it sound like that."

A snicker from Sonic Zombie as he watched Bob's cheeks flush a pinkish-red. The dark haired Killjoy shifted as he leaned back against the wall adjacent to his bed, offering Bob a warm smile. "Tell you what, Bob; when we get out of here, I'm gonna take you to Zone Seven and let you meet Fiend and the rest of the crazy family."

"If we weren't so far apart, I would totally shake on that," Bob grinned. "So let's just say it's a deal."

"A deal it is then," Sonic Zombie mirrored Bob's somewhat cheeky grin. "All we have to do now is figure a way to bust out of this hell-hole."

A snort from Bob. "I have to say, when all of this is over, I'm all up for a vacation."

"Are you kidding me?" Sonic Zombie let out a short laugh. "The whole reason why a bunch of us ended up here is because of a holiday that we had booked."

"Really?" Bob blinked, cocking his head to one side in a curious manner. "That's so… I dunno. It's odd. Hell, some people might call it fate. Though probably not in a good way. So a 'holiday', huh?"

Sonic Zombie gave a witty smile, adjusting his position on his bed. "You better believe it. Fiend was always going on about going to an anime and manga convention in the United States. Then Space Biscuit got exci-"

"Space Biscuit?"

"Uh yeah. She's one of our Zone Seven Killjoys," Sonic Zombie explained. "Along with Mercurial Crash, Lady Luck and…. uh… our 'friend' Renegade Turncoat, that makes the lot of us from the United Kingdom. Little Red, Rocketship Dropout and I suspect that other newcomer… Wolf… uh… Wolf _something_ are all other Zone Seven Killjoys that we met here."

Bob scratched his short beard as he took in the new information. "That's quite a group you have there, huh?" he remarked. "So all of you make up the Zone Seven Killjoys?"

"Well, I'm sure there are others out there that we haven't met yet," Sonic Zombie replied. "Who knows? We may even have additional Killjoys staying at our base now. Times and situations can change pretty fast these days." The captive Killjoy could not help but hope that if there had been any changes, none of his friends had been ghosted. After all, if Better Living Industries was now capable of taking out the Fabulous Killjoys in one go, they were obviously getting better at handling Killjoys in combat situations. And that was worrying indeed.

Bob watched Sonic Zombie's expression turn momentarily grim and he cleared his throat before attempting to change the subject as best as he could. "So, hey, Zombie? Mind if I call you that?" he did not really give the Killjoy much of a chance to respond before he continued. "You ever see the big wig in charge of this place?"

"Not in person," Sonic Zombie shook his head. "Only from some of the transmissions that we received back in Zone Seven," he paused as he noticed Bob arch an eyebrow at him. "Oh, uh, we have a working television at our base. Acquired from Battery City on a…" he coughed. "Resupplying mission. Every base in each Zone pretty much has one."

"Little thieves," chuckled Bob. "Not that I would complain – It's BL/Ind's property after all," he ran a hand through his slightly shaggy hair. "I wonder what goes through that woman's mind. Y'know, the lady that runs this whole show. I wonder what she's trying to achieve…"

"Who knows?" Sonic Zombie shrugged. "She could be just a power-crazy, insane, tyrant. Most movie baddies are, right?"

Bob let out a laugh. "You're nuts, you know that?" his smile faltered a little. "Kind of reminds me of one of my old friends that I haven't seen in ages. Except you have a few less tattoos," he glanced up at the ceiling. "I wonder if he and the others are still alive…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN#2: Again, sorry for the sub-par, short chapter. I hope to bring a better, action packed chapter soon. In the meantime, please leave your constructive reviews! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disenchanted**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Chemical Romance or their respective Killjoys. I do, however, have OCs in here that are based upon, and shared, by myself, my good friends, and some of my fellow members of fanfiction net. Please, if for any reason, you would like to use these characters for your own works, drop me a PM and let me know ^_^~

**Author's Note: ** Thank you for being so patient with my updating – and being so nice about my last chapter, giving the circumstance. This chapter is longer and does have some action in it so hopefully that will make up for the last one ^_^;  
>Also, if you haven'talready done so, please take a moment to look at <em>Wolfbane17<em>'s fanfics as there will be intertwining plots that occur in our fanfictions.  
>Thanks so much for the reviews! <em>Invisible-Deity,<em> I thought you might like the little snippet of how they ended up there! And here is moar for you! _LuckyLiloo,_ glad you liked it! I guess only time will tell about the others! _DaddyMakesMeWearLipstick,_ Haha but it was so you! I actually have better vibes about this chapter, so I think it will be better. _MyHandsADolphin,_ Thank you so much for your review! Bob is actually an ex-drummer of MCR ^^ I hope you will like this chapter too! _Wolfbane17,_ Aw thank you so much! I think I have some inspiration back now. Thanks for being supportive! _Rellie47,_ this chapter is definitely longer than the last so I hope it will make up for things! Glad you like the background bit!  
>To everyone that reads this, I really appreciate reviews so please do leave me reviews as you read along – I love reading reviews and they give me inspiration to continue updating and writing! ^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

* * *

><p>Hazel eyes regarded the letter in her hand, taking one last painful moment to scan the name written across the envelope before she slid the note into the mailbox that stood before her. A small sigh escaped through her lips as she watched the envelope disappear into the mailbox. Taking a step back, she tried to swallow the lump in her throat, running a hand through her waist length brunette hair. Her fingers played idly with the red and blonde streaks in her hair before moving to the yellow bandana tied to her left thigh, fiddling with the fabric.<p>

Motorbaby exhaled heavily again, her eyes never leaving the sight of the solitary mailbox. The female Killjoy straightened her posture as she stood there, giving a short nod. Her words were softly spoken, yet there was still determination in her voice:

"I'll do my best to keep them safe in your absence. I promise."

A light breeze tousled her long, colourful air and Motorbaby lifted her head as she picked up upon the sound of an approaching engine, her hand traveling to her light blue and white ray gun as her eyes scanned across the lone highway of Route Guano. Her hand moved away from her weapon and she stood a little more at ease when she recognised the approaching figure.

"I wasn't expecting any company today," Motorbaby stated as she watched the newcomer slow their bike to a halt a few feet away from her. "Word travels fast in the Zones, huh?"

"Well, I heard a rumour that you were out and about along Route Guano today. I figured you might want like some company," the red and black haired Killjoy said as she shook out her hair a little. "It's been a while after all, hasn't it, Motorbaby?"

Motorbaby nodded her head. "Indeed it has, Sugar Fiend," she closed the gap between herself and the Zone Seven Killjoy, reaching out a hand to touch the new streak of red hair that ran from half of Sugar Fiend's fringe to the front side of her face. "This is new. Same red as the back of your hair?"

Sugar Fiend nodded her head. "Had some left over so I figured I might as well… And…" she gestured over towards the lonely letterbox, quickly changing the subject. "Were you visiting? Did I interrupt?"

"It's okay," Motorbaby shook her head in response. "I was just finishing up."

"Am I allowed to ask who?"

"Tiger Triggerpull," Motorbaby could not help but cringe a little; the grief still fresh in her mind. "Though with the recent turn of events, I'm sure a lot of people will be visiting with their own letters," she brushed some stray strands of hair from her face. "Is that why you're here today?"

The red and black haired Killjoy seemed to ponder upon her answer before she shook her head slowly. "Sometimes, I come here to contemplate on whatever might be on my mind," a short laugh. "You probably think I'm weird now, don't you?"

"Well, I'm sure there's a lot going on in everybody's minds at the moment," Motorbaby replied. "Mine included. I guess we all have our own ways of getting around the challenges that life – and Better Living Industries – throw at us," she tilted her head at her friend. "So, what's on your mind, Fiend? You know I'm always here to listen."

Motorbaby watched Sugar Fiend quietly for a moment. The newly appointed Zone Two leader had been good friends with her Zone Seven counterpart. Motorbaby knew her well enough to know that something was troubling her. She also knew that trying to pries any feelings or thoughts prematurely could be potentially dangerous. The primarily-brunette haired Killjoy's hand moved back to fidgeting with the yellow Zone leader bandana that was wrapped around her thigh as she waited for some kind of response.

"You remember when Better Living took Sonic Zombie away?" Sugar Fiend asked, her voice unnaturally quiet. "Remember I told you I kept having this strange feeling that he was still alive? Even though a lot of people speculated that he had been ghosted."

Motorbaby nodded her head in response. "And then I heard through the Zones that you found out he was still alive. I'm really relieved to hear that."

Sugar Fiend smiled briefly before she seemed to think quite carefully about her next words before she spoke again. "Would you think I was completely insane if I told you that I had an odd feeling – well, the same feeling – that the Fabulous Killjoys weren't dead?" she let out a heavy sigh. "I mean, I know about the video footage, but still… It's just so weird… And yet, for some reason, I feel so strongly about all of it that it's really been playing on my mind. A lot."

The Zone Two leader was quiet for a long while as she contemplated upon her friend's words. Part of her was still trying to come to terms with the terrible news that Dr Death Defying had transmitted to the Zones: The grim facts had only been driven home even more when she had caught a glimpse of some slightly static video footage that BL/Ind had allegedly released from their surveillance cameras. Even now, Motorbaby had been unable to bring herself to watch the entire visual of the Fabulous Killjoys being ghosted – _murdered_ – by BL/Ind's top Exterminator, Korse, and the S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. Unit. Said video footage was unfortunately quite hard to miss: Better Living Industries were still quite adamant at showing the world how they took care of anyone that tried to oppose them. It was probably their twisted ways of trying to unnerve the remaining Killjoys out in the Zones.

And Motorbaby had a sinking feeling in her gut that it may have done its job: Even if the majority of Killjoys may not be so badly affected by BL/Ind's gruesome shock tactics, having even the slightest amount of them being shaken up enough so that they could not perform their duties could put an entire Zone – hell, maybe multiple Zones – at risk of any impending attacks.

"Take cover!"

Motorbaby barely had enough time to register the words before she felt a hand grab her upper arm, pulling her off balance and behind the remains of a long-dead tree, yelping out as she tripped and nearly ended up with a mouth full of sand and dirt. An incredulous, wide-eyed look flashed across her face as she glanced at Sugar Fiend, only to see that the red and black haired Killjoy had pulled out her ray gun.

And then she heard it.

The distant sound of engines – motorbikes – and gunfire.

In a flash, the Zone Two leader had also drawn her weapon, ready to take on whoever had rudely interrupted her deep musings – as troubling as they had been. Rearranging her posture into a crouching position, Motorbaby peered out from behind the crumbling tree trunk, looking for the source of the sound. It certainly did not take her too long to spot the bunch of Dracs on the horizon, approaching on motorcycles. The sight made her narrow her hazel eyes in disgust, an almost bloodthirsty rage beginning to bubble deep within her.

_Murderers._

Motorbaby was about to leap to her feet, ray gun blasting, when she was pulled back again. Her hazel eyes burned as she frowned at Sugar Fiend, her jaw set firm as the Zone Seven Killjoy shook her head.

"Wait," Sugar Fiend said. "You might hit who they're after."

Motorbaby opened her mouth, a retort ready on her tongue before she blinked.

What?

Pushing some of her brunette, red and blonde hair from her vision, Motorbaby took a second glance along the perfectly straight road that seemed to go on forever. The group of Dracs that had been far back along the horizon of Route Guano were getting closer now.

And then she saw him.

He was riding slightly ahead of the Dracs, looking like he was having some difficulties trying to avoid being boxed in by the masked operatives. And no wonder she had not spotted him on her initial view; he was wearing a white leather jacket and dusty white cargo pants. As they got even closer, she noticed he was also wearing a green, camouflage patterned vest beneath his jacket.

"We have to do something." Motorbaby frowned, noticing that Sugar Fiend had removed her hand, allowing her to move freely again. She glanced quickly at her comrade. "Is he one of yours?"

Sugar Fiend shook her head. "He could be from another Zone. This is neutral grounds after all. I don't recognise him though. He could be new to the Zones. Or a random Zone Runner with no permanent home," she checked her ray gun, making sure the weapon was primed and ready to go. "Either way, he's in trouble."

A nod of agreement from Motorbaby. "Any enemy of BL/Ind is someone that we should protect."

"I see you've come here by bike," Sugar Fiend nodded at the camouflage-painted ex-BL/Ind motorcycle that was parked not too far away from her own personally-defaced ex-BL/Ind motorbike. A small grin played its way onto her face. "Ready for a little game of chase?"

Motorbaby's hazel eyes lit up as she caught on to the plan that he friend had suggested. She was quick to move towards her motorbike, seeing Sugar Fiend do the same. As she mounted her vehicle, she smiled at her comrade. "It's been a while since we've had some Drac-busting time together, hasn't it?"

Sugar Fiend let out a laugh as she started up her engine. "Always a pleasure to do some ghosting with you, Motorbaby."

The two Zone leaders only had to wait a minute before the stranger in white rode by them, several Dracs hot on his heels. Motorbaby and Sugar Fiend took two of the Dracs out from where they had been waiting behind the old, dead tree. Without hesitating, both of them revved their own bikes and took off after the group.

A superheated bolt shot out from the muzzle of Motorbaby's light blue and white ray gun, hitting one of the Dracs square in the back. She steered sharply to the left to avoid the tumbling body and skidding vehicle, noticing Sugar Fiend mirror her actions as the red and black haired Killjoy pulled sharply to the right.

Another blast rang out and even in the bright desert daylight, Motorbaby saw an almost blinding flash of light erupt from the back of another Drac's skull as a blast from Sugar Fiend's purple ray gun met its mark. A cruel smirk worked its way onto Motorbaby's face as she watched the BL/Ind operative's limp body tumble across the tarmac.

This was payback.

Even though Dracs had a reputation for being slow-witted drones, the remaining ones in the group had realised that a new threat had risen from behind them. Whilst the two in the front of the pack still concentrated their firepower on the fleeing Killjoy before them, the other three decided to focus on the two Zone leaders behind them.

"Split!" yelled Motorbaby before she peeled sharply to her left, sparing a second to watch Sugar Fiend steer hard to the right, knowing that the sudden de-grouping would confuse the dim-witted Dracs, if only for a few moments. She took the opportunity of their brief bewilderment to aim at the Drac closest to her, hitting it in the left arm, stunning it momentarily before squeezing off a second shot and blasting it in the side. The two shots were enough to knock the Drac into its neighbour to its right; the sound of screeching, twisting metal almost painful as the two BL/Ind bikes crashed into each other, sending both Dracs flying from their vehicles.

The third Drac managed to avoid the collision and it now turned its attention toward the Zone Two leader, aiming its white ray gun at Motorbaby and firing repetitively at her.

Hazel eyes widened and Motorbaby did the first thing that came to mind: She hit the brakes, wincing at the sudden jolt from her bike as she moved out of the line of fire, manoeuvring herself behind the offending masked attacker. No sooner had she done that, she heard the squealing of tires on the tarmac and she turned her attention up ahead and to the right as Sugar Fiend accelerated suddenly and swerved to her left, moving dangerously close to the Drac that had been shooting her. The Zone Seven Killjoy hesitated for a moment, her ray gun aimed at the Drac, before she grinned, spinning the weapon around and clocking the Drac hard in the head.

"Pistol whipped, bitch!" laughed Motorbaby as the Drac swerved out of control before somehow managing to right its course.

Unfortunately for the Drac, Sugar Fiend had moved away and now had her ray gun aimed towards its face.

"Don't fuck with us Killjoys." Sugar Fiend said simply before she pulled the trigger, not giving the Drac a second glance as the ray gun blast connected with its masked face.

Up ahead, the two remaining Dracs paid no heed to their fallen comrades as they continued to pursue the white-clad Killjoy ahead of them. Said pursued Killjoy let out a grunt of pain as he felt a supercharged blast graze his left forearm, burning through the sleeve of his white leather jacket and searing his flesh. With his good hand, he wrenched a green and white ray gun from his underarm holster, twisting his upper body and firing back at the two Dracs behind him. His dark eyes widened when he noticed that the other Dracs were gone – replaced by two female Killjoys. He cursed inwardly as he realised that he had been so caught up in the situation that he had not noticed the arrival of the two Killjoys – as well as the departure of several Dracs.

And maybe shooting back was not a good plan for now: After all, he did not want to inadvertently hit one or both of his saviours. That would definitely cause some major complications. Not to mention, said saviours seemed to know what they were doing.

Motorbaby glanced across at Sugar Fiend and gave her a subtle gesture with her head, receiving a nod from the Zone Seven Killjoy before they both accelerated their motorbikes, overtaking the last two Dracs and coming alongside the wounded Killjoy, flanking him on either side. Neither of them hesitated as they took aim with their ray guns and simultaneously fired a salvo of blasts at the BL/Ind operatives, stopping only when the final two Dracs lost control of their vehicles and collided at speed with each other in a tangle of masked bodies and screeching, twisting metal.

With the threat now eliminated, Motorbaby turned to look at the white-clad Killjoy, offering him a small smile as she spoke. "You might want to ease off the throttle now, Zone Runner. I don't think those Dracs will be bothering us anymore. Besides," she gestured towards his injured arm. "You're hurt and we should probably have that looked at before it gets a chance to turn infected."

The male Killjoy nodded his head, doing as he was instructed, feeling the adrenaline rush start to subside somewhat as he slowed his own bike down to a less rushed speed. A quick glance over his shoulder showed that they were no longer being pursued.

_'Thank fuck for that…'_

"Are you from another Zone?"

"Huh?" the male Killjoy blinked, caught off guard by the question from the red and black haired Killjoy to his right.

"I've not seen you around here before," Sugar Fiend repeated, trying not to sound too militant about things. "Are you from a neighbouring Zone? Or are you a roaming Zone Runner?"

A slightly nervous chuckle came from the male Killjoy as he tucked his ray gun back into its holster and adjusted his black sunglasses. "Well, I have to admit that I don't belong to a specific Zone. At least not yet," he gave a somewhat nervous smile as he glanced from Motorbaby to Sugar Fiend. "I hope I'm not intruding."

Motorbaby waved a hand dismissively before she brushed some strands of her long, multi-coloured hair from her face. "The only unwelcome intruders around here come from Better Living Industries," she informed before she smiled. "Don't worry, you're quite safe. And speaking of safe, we should take you someplace secure to get your arm seen to," she glanced at Sugar Fiend. "Would it be okay if we stop over at yours? You're probably better equipped."

"Not a problem," Sugar Fiend smiled at her friend before glancing back at the male Killjoy. "Just follow us. We'll get you looked at," a pause. "By the way, I'm Sugar Fiend. And this is Motorbaby," she nodded her head towards her friend. "Nice to meet you."

Despite the tension and nervousness that he was still feeling, the male Killjoy managed a somewhat relieved smile. "Sugar Fiend. Motorbaby. Nice to meet you both," he lifted his black sunglasses from his eyes briefly as he introduced himself. "My name is Battery Bled."

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2:****I really hope that this makes up for the last, short chapter. I rushed to get this finished and uploaded before Christmas as I may not be able to put another chapter up until the New Year. Again, please please _PLEASE_ leave your reviews! It's always nice to hear from fellow fanfic/MCR/Killjoy fans! Until then, keep your boots tight, keep your gun loaded, and have an awesome Christmas everyone! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disenchanted**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Chemical Romance or their respective Killjoys. I do, however, have OCs in here that are based upon, and shared, by myself, my good friends, and some of my fellow members of fanfiction net. Please, if for any reason, you would like to use these characters for your own works, drop me a PM and let me know ^_^~

**Author's Note: ** I hope everyone has had a good Christmas! I have actually finished writing the next chapter in record time, so here it is!  
>If you haven'talready done so, please take a moment to look at <em>Wolfbane17<em>'s fanfics as there will be intertwining plots that occur in our fanfictions.  
>Thanks so much for the reviews! <em>Motorbaby,<em> I'm really glad that you like how I have written her so far – I do hope I can keep it up for you! I look forward to your PM! _DaddyMakesMeWearLipstick,_ Aw sorry, hun. Don't worry; there will be more Sonic Zombie in the coming chapters! Here's another chapter for you! _Wolfbane17,_ I'm glad that you liked the action bits. I should really write more of them but I'm afraid I might not make them as special if I did that haha! Glad you like Battery Bled too. He's definitely going to be making more of an appearance! _LuckyLiloo,_ Thanks! Battery Bled's past may be revealed more in upcoming chapters! _Rellie47,_ glad you liked the action as well as the addition of some new faces. Hopefully we shall see more of them, and more action, soon!  
>To everyone that reads this, I really appreciate reviews so please do leave me reviews as you read along – I love reading reviews and they give me inspiration to continue updating and writing! ^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

* * *

><p>By the time that Motorbaby, Sugar Fiend and Battery Bled had pulled up in the covered ambulance bay outside the hospital that the Zone Seven Killjoys had made their base, Mercurial Crash, Space Biscuit, Little Red, Rocketship Dropout, Wolf Venom and Lady Luck were already outside and waiting for them.<p>

"Put those away," Sugar Fiend instructed the rest of her team as she switched off her engine, nodding her head towards their drawn ray guns. "It's okay," she gestured back towards Battery Bled. "We picked him up on Route Guano after he was being chased down by Dracs."

At her words, the rest of the Zone Seven Killjoys holstered their weapons. None of them noticed the hesitation in Wolf Venom's grey eyes as he regarded the newcomer sceptically before he finally sheathed his ray gun.

"You're hurt!" Lady Luck was the first to approach Battery Bled as he dismounted from his motorbike.

"Yeah. One of the Dracs got him," Motorbaby growled as she shook out her multi-coloured hair. "We figured this would be a good place to let him rest for a while and get patched up."

Lady Luck's green eyes seemed to light up for a moment before she spoke again. "Well, I don't mind helping to patch his arm up."

There was a cough from Little Red.

"Uh, I mean, we could let Little Red look at his injury and I'll go rustle up a can of Power Pup for him?" Lady Luck smiled nervously as she glanced briefly at the Zone Seven medic. After all, Little Red was well known for her quick temper; and once angered, she was arguably worse than what anyone would receive from if they had the misfortune of getting on Sugar Fiend's bad side. However, on this occasion, Lady Luck seemed to have escaped provoking Little Red's wrath and she inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

Sugar Fiend watched the individual reactions of the rest of her friends before she shrugged. "Sure thing. Red, take Battery Bled to get checked out. Luck, I'm sure you can find something for our guest if he's hungry," she gave Battery Bled a small smile. "Don't worry. They won't bite you. You're quite safe."

With a slightly intimidated chuckle, Battery Bled stepped towards Little Red and Lady Luck, pausing only to address everyone around him as he spoke. "Uhm… Thank you so much for your kindness and hospitality. Giving the current circumstances in my life right now, I really do appreciate it."

"Not a problem," Lady Luck smiled warmly at the white-clad newcomer. "You're a Killjoy after all. And Killjoys always look after their own."

Behind her, Space Biscuit rolled her eyes, causing Mercurial Crash and Rocketship Dropout to stifle their sudden urges to giggle.

Little Red let out a sigh at this before she nodded her head towards the emergency room doors. "C'mon, new guy," she offered Battery Bled a smile. "Let's take a look at you."

From where he stood, slightly behind Rocketship Dropout, Space Biscuit and Mercurial Crash, Wolf Venom watched silently as Little Red and Lady Luck led Battery Bled indoors. Maybe it was because he had spent some time on his own out in the Zones before he had been welcomed into Zone Seven, but there was something about the white-clad Killjoy that he could not help but feel wary of. Part of him hoped that Battery Bled would not be hanging about for too long.

"I hope you're not getting jealous."

Wolf Venom's grey eyes blinked at Space Biscuit's playful words. "Jealous?" he echoed, feeling suddenly defensive. "Why would I be jealous?"

Space Biscuit laughed softly at the tone of her friend's voice, also noticing how he had instinctively straightened his posture, puffing his chest out a little. She turned to walk back indoors, waving a hand dismissively. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because we have another male Killjoy in our Zone wandering about?"

"Oh _please_," Wolf Venom rolled his eyes as he turned to walk behind her, following her indoors. "I'm not that kind of person."

"Then what's the problem?" Space Biscuit asked, turning her head to glance back at him. "I saw the way you were almost scowling at him."

Wolf Venom let out a small sigh. "Honestly? I don't know," he admitted quietly. "I just got a bad vibe off the guy when I saw him."

Space Biscuit slowed her pace so that she could walk alongside her friend. "Maybe that's because he's a new face around here," she said quietly. "And, these days, trust can be a hard thing to come by. I know this because I've been there. Just give him some time. He looks like he's been through a lot. It's not definite that he will stay with us. Hell, he may even tag along back to Zone Two with Motorbaby," a small, understanding smile appeared briefly on her face. "Try not to let things get to you. Times are pretty rough at the moment. What with the Fabulous Killjoys and all…" she exhaled heavily. "I think everyone just needs some time to adjust." Space Biscuit ran a hand through her short, pink hair. "We should get ready to head out soon in any case. We have that big meeting in Zone Six this evening after all, right?"

Wolf Venom nodded his head.

"And try not to be too hard on Battery Bled," Space Biscuit offered a smile at the taller Killjoy. "I mean, we took you in, didn't we?"

Another roll of Wolf Venom's grey eyes, this time accompanied by a light, playful swat of his hand on the back of the pink haired Killjoy's head.

"O-Oi! What was that for?"

Rocketship Dropout, Motorbaby, Mercurial Crash and Sugar Fiend all looked up at the sound of Space Biscuit's voice echoing in the corridors up ahead, feeling a little more relieved as they heard Wolf Venom's playful laugh shortly after.

"Some people…" Mercurial Crash shook her head, an amused expression upon her face.

Motorbaby glanced at Sugar Fiend as they wheeled their motorbikes along the corridors within the old hospital, the Zone Two leader arching an eyebrow at her Zone Seven counterpart. Her response came in the form of an amused smile, a snort, and a shake of Sugar Fiend's head. Motorbaby could not hold back on her own expression of amusement. "I see that nothing's really changed some I was last here then, huh?"

"Not really, no," Sugar Fiend's smiled seemed somewhat forced before she glanced at Mercurial Crash and Rocketship Dropout. "I'm going to rush on ahead, if that's okay. I need to get ready for the meeting in Zone Six later on today. Would you two mind getting Motorbaby something to eat and drink? Oh and someplace to park her bike too, of course."

"Sure thing, Fiend!" Rocketship Dropout chirped in her usual enthusiastic voice as Mercurial Crash nodded her head in a less energetic manner. Zone Seven's youngest Killjoy turned towards Motorbaby, her curly brown hair bobbing with the quick movement. "I hope you're alright with a can of Power Pup, Motorbaby. It's all we can get hold of these days."

"Not a problem," Motorbaby could not help but chuckle quietly. "It'll be just like back home in Zone Two."

"Speaking of Zone Two," Mercurial Crash said, her voice its usual timid and gentle tone. "How are the others in Zone Two? Didn't they come with you?"

There was an uncomfortable silence as Motorbaby seemed to hesitate for a moment. She did not really feel like telling her two friends about her trip to the mailbox and her farewell letter to her comrade and predecessor, Tiger Triggerpull. Not wanting to worry the two Zone Seven Killjoys, Motorbaby cleared her throat and waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "The others are going to meet me in Zone Six later for the meeting," she finally replied. "I just needed to run an errand earlier today and then I bumped into Sugar Fiend and subsequently, we then came across our new friend, Battery Bled." She was inwardly relieved that the two Zone Seven Killjoys did not enquire further into the matter.

"I wonder what Doctor Death Defying wants to talk to all of the Zone leaders about," Rocketship Dropout mused aloud. "Sugar Fiend didn't seem to want to talk too much about it earlier today, though she said that all of us had to go. It all sounds pretty serious," she glanced at Motorbaby. "Are all of the Zone Two Killjoys going to be there too?"

The Zone Two leader nodded her head. Like Sugar Fiend, she too had not said much to her own fellow Killjoys back at her base. Mainly because she was not sure exactly what the meeting was going to be about either. However, she knew from the grim tone of Doctor Death Defying's voice over the radio that it was not going to be a meeting of good news.

As if she had not already received her fair share of bad news recently…

"So I see that Lady Luck seems to have taken a liking to Battery Bled," Motorbaby said, trying to change the subject to something more… Light-hearted. She needed to take her mind off all of the negative news that she had been involved in as of late. "I guess that means he'll be sticking around with you guys then?"

A snort from Rocketship Dropout as she pulled open the door to the old cafeteria. "Are you kidding me? We've only just met the guy! For all we know, he might wanna go back to Zone Two with you. Besides, it's also up to Sugar Fiend if she's happy to have him around. That is, if he does decide that he wants to stay here," she gestured at the many empty seats in the eating area. "Pick a seat. Any seat."

Motorbaby propped her camouflage-painted motorbike up against a nearby wall and sat herself down in a chair by one of the tables.

"One can of Power Pup or two for our esteemed guest from Zone Two?" Rocketship Dropout grinned as she posed like a waitress.

The multi-coloured haired Killjoy chuckled before she replied. "Just the one. Thank you."

Mercurial Crash took a seat at the same table as the Zone Two leader, unable to hold back an amused laugh as Rocketship Dropout bowed at Motorbaby and bounded off towards the kitchen. "I don't know where she gets all of her energy from," she remarked as she tucked some of her wavy brunette hair neatly behind her ear. "I'd like to speculate that it could be from the Power Pup but I think you know as much as I do how much that is a complete fabrication of the truth."

Motorbaby nodded her head, idly fiddling with her yellow Zone leader bandana for a moment before she spoke, keeping her voice low. "So, between me and you, is everything alright here in Zone Seven?"

Mercurial Crash blinked as she straightened in her seat, caught off guard by the sudden serious question regarding her home Zone. "Well, apart from us missing a member of our little family, I should think so," she pouted, her brow furrowing in confusion. "Why do you ask? Is something wrong?"

"Fiend," Motorbaby frowned. "She looks… I don't know. Different. I mean, aside from the new addition of red in her hair."

The Zone Seven Killjoy's perplexed expression deepened even further. "Well, I guess she has been pretty stressed out with things," her grey-blue eyes were cast down towards her clasped hands that rested in front of her on the table. "Probably the same things that have been troubling you as well, I imagine…" she trailed off, not wanting to mention the Fabulous Killjoys' demise directly. For her, the news was still too shockingly fresh. The horrible, televised images were still vivid in her mind every time she closed her eyes at night.

"I think it's something more than that," Motorbaby frowned, unable to stop herself feeling just a little frustrated at the fact that none of the others seemed to have picked up on anything – or at least not Mercurial Crash. "She looked a little… pale. Has she not been feeling very well recently?"

"Well, she hasn't started to sparkle in the sunlight if that's what you're insinuating…" Mercurial Crash's intended light-hearted joke was quickly shot down by a stern glare from Motorbaby. The brunette coughed and nervously cleared her throat before speaking again. "I can't say that I've noticed much out of the ordinary. Space Biscuit the person you should probably be asking though. Those two are pretty close. Mischievous twins if left up to their own business."

Motorbaby let out a small, slightly disappointed sigh, snapping out of her pensive mood at the sound of fast approaching footsteps. Glancing up, she could see Rocketship Dropout's brown curly hair bouncing up and down as the hyperactive Killjoy came bounding back towards their table, three cans of Power Pup and some water in her arms. The Zone Two Killjoy looked briefly at Mercurial Crash, giving her a quick look that told the brunette that they should not pursue the subject any further before she turned her attention back to Rocketship Dropout and did her best to smile and maintain her previous, cheerful demeanour. Inwardly, she hoped that she would have enough time alone to speak to either Space Biscuit or Sugar Fiend before they had to set off for the big meeting in Zone Six in the evening.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN#2:<span>**** Phew! Two chapters in less than a week! That's definitely a new personal record for me! Well, this one may not have been as long and action-packed as the previous chapter but I hope you like it nonetheless. I felt I had to break in some of the other OC characters a little more!  
>So please leave me your reviews and hopefully I will have another chapter up here for you not too far into the New Year!<br>The future is bulletproof! Have a lovely New Year, all you Killjoys out there! =^.^=~3  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disenchanted**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Chemical Romance or their respective Killjoys. I do, however, have OCs in here that are based upon, and shared, by myself, my good friends, and some of my fellow members of fanfiction net. Please, if for any reason, you would like to use these characters for your own works, drop me a PM and let me know ^_^~

**Author's Note: ** I hope everyone had a lovely New Year!  
>If you haven'talready done so, please take a moment to look at <em>Wolfbane17<em>'s fanfics as there will be intertwining plots that occur in our fanfictions.  
>Thanks for all the reviews so far! <em>Rellie47, <em>Oh there's definitely going to be more tension as time develops! Haha at least it shows I pay attention! ;) _Lucky Liloo,_ Indeed. All is not as it seems in the Zones at the moment! _DaddyMakesMeWearLipstick,_ glad you like it, badgerface! Have another chapter! _Wolfbane17,_ Hee hee I thought you might like that bit of Wolf Venom. I hope this chapter will be as good as the last (though it doesn't feel like it) _Eternal Bastet,_ glad you like it so far – have another chapter! _AvidPeep,_ I'm glad you like how the Wolf and I have been intertwining fanfics so far – I have to say it's something I haven't done before so I'm happy you like it! _PepsiCOLAheartXx,_ I'm really glad that you like it as well as the Killjoy names! I hope this chapter is also to your liking! _Cindella204,_ Oh yes, we do have those moments in the UK too! And I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out! ^_^ _MaXimusGlad,_ always great to meet another MCR fan! Thanks so much – I hope to keep your interest in the upcoming chapters and fanfics!  
>To everyone that reads this, I really appreciate reviews so please do leave me reviews as you read along – I love reading reviews and they give me inspiration to continue updating and writing! ^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>I spent my high school career,<em>

_Spit on and shoved to agree…"_

Even up on the rooftop of the old hospital, there was very little breeze. Another downside of the climactic changes that had been caused by the aftermath of Better Living Industries' nuclear blasts. However, even such a slight breeze still felt refreshingly cooling as it tousled strands of red and black hair.

"_Bring out the old guillotine,_

_We'll show 'em what we all mean…"_

Sugar Fiend's voice was unnaturally quiet as she sung softly to herself, tucking the old cleaning cloth into the back pocket of her dark blue skinny jeans before she lifted her katana up, inspecting the freshly-polished blade. Dark brown eyes carefully and methodically examined the gleaming steel, watching it gleam brightly as it caught the sunlight, reflecting the fiery orange skies as the sun prepared to yield for the night.

The Zone Seven leader gripped the weapon a little tighter before she gave a few experimental swings, unable to hold back on the small smile that crept across her face as she listened to the sound of the sharp blade slicing through the warm air. Satisfied, Sugar Fiend returned the katana back to its sheath, pausing for a moment, her hand still on its hilt. This time, when she spoke, her voice was louder and more commanding than before.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not too long. Though I thought I would wait for you to sheath your weapon," a small laugh came from Space Biscuit as she pushed herself away from the rooftop access door, walking towards her friend. "I'm not quite sure why you need to clean that," she gestured towards the sheathed katana. "If I can remember correctly, the last time you used that was when Fun Ghoul had persuaded Kobra Kid into waking you up early so that we could go on a supplies run…" a bittersweet expression crossed the pink haired Killjoy's face at the old memory. She wished Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul and the others were still around for such pranks. Looking back at the Zone Seven leader, Space Biscuit arched an eyebrow. "Do you still sleep with that next to your bed, Fiend?"

In response, the red and black haired Killjoy simply shrugged. "I argue my case by saying we are more vulnerable when we are asleep. And even though it may not help a great deal, it'll still be better than nothing, wouldn't it?"

"You have a point," Space Biscuit admitted as she ran a hand through her short pink hair, a lop-sided expression on her face. "Though I should hope that a situation would never get to the point where we would have to use weapons in our sleep."

A short laugh from Sugar Fiend. "Touché!"

The two female Killjoys enjoyed a moment of giggles up on the rooftop before allowing the brief, light-hearted moment to subside into a more sombre mood. Space Biscuit was the first to break the uncomfortable silence that followed as the pink haired Killjoy coughed and cleared her throat.

"So what is this evening's meeting about, Fiend? You know that I won't say anything."

The Zone Seven leader glanced over at her best friend; dark brown eyes meeting and maintaining their gaze with green-brown ones. Sugar Fiend let out a heavy sigh, turning to fully face Space Biscuit, leaning back against the concrete barrier that surrounded the edges of the rooftop. She ran a hand through her hair, contemplating what to say as she glanced around the rooftop, making sure that the two female Killjoys were the only ones present. Once relatively satisfied, she began to speak. "It started off pretty cryptic. Doctor D. started his broadcast by putting out a song. Call it a Call to Arms for all of us Killjoys out there," a pause. "And maybe also a tribute to those who we have lost…"

Space Biscuit nodded her head as she listened carefully, glancing around every now and then to make sure that they were the only ones present for this particular conversation. Noticing the lack of words from her best friend and Zone leader, Space Biscuit's green-brown eyes watched Sugar Fiend carefully as the latter Killjoy seemed to struggle with her next words.

The red and black haired Killjoy bit her lip as she thought hard for what seemed like a very long moment, unable to shake the foreboding feeling that had started to creep up on her again. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath in and holding it for a few seconds before exhaling quietly again in an attempt to keep her composure.

"Better Living Industries have made an offer to all of the Killjoys in the Zones."

"W-What?" Space Biscuit let out a yelp of surprise, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open in shock.

"They think that all of us will either make or break now that the Fabulous Killjoys are…" she paused to clear her throat. "_Gone_." Sugar Fiend took a moment to look at her pink haired friend, giving her time to let the news sink in.

Space Biscuit moved alongside Sugar Fiend to lean against the wall too, her mind a daze from what she had just heard. She stood there, her gaze cast downwards towards the floor, her mind a swirling mass of emotions: Confusion. Sadness. Anger.

"What… Kind of offer?" asked Space Biscuit, her voice uncharacteristically quiet and shaky.

Sugar Fiend's features were grim as she glanced over her shoulder, hoping that the vividly coloured skies from the setting sun would help to soothe her and keep her emotions in check before she divulged any further information. "They are offering us amnesty. A chance to turn ourselves in and start afresh," she pulled a sour face. "In Battery City."

Space Biscuit's facial expression mirrored her Zone leader's one as she listened carefully. "And if we refuse to give ourselves in?"

"Then Better Living Industries will increase their efforts to hunt us down and ghost us."

"And we all have to go to this meeting this evening in Zone Six to decide the best path to take?" blinked Space Biscuit, an incredulous look on her face. "What kind of Killjoys would we be if we surrendered?"

Sugar Fiend was silent as she traced her fingers along the scabbard of her katana with a pensive expression.

Space Biscuit arched an eyebrow at her friend, pushing herself away from the wall and placing her hands on her hips. "You aren't seriously considering giving up, are you?"

"No."

The pink haired Killjoy instinctively took a step back as she was met with a fiery glare. The sudden look of fierce determination on Sugar Fiend's face – her sudden, tense posture visible even under her purple leather trench coat – suddenly made Space Biscuit wonder if her latest demand had caused her to cross the fine line of her Zone leader's patience and ultimately, her temper.

"We've come too far to give ourselves up," Sugar Fiend's brow was furrowed as she spat her words through gritted teeth. "If we follow along with BL/Ind, we won't be any better than Renegade Turncoat! I won't let myself sink down to such a level!"

Even though she felt somewhat unnerved, Space Biscuit's voice was now soft as she asked "But are you suggesting that there will be others who would consider turning themselves into the enemy?"

A frustrated, heavy sigh from Sugar Fiend as she ran her hand through her hair, pushing red and black strands away from her face as she tried to maintain control over her anger at the situation that BL/Ind had now faced them with. "It's hard to say what everyone else thinks," she frowned. "And especially after what happened with the Fabulous Killjoys… Well, I'm sure it's going to greatly affect the general morale of the other Killjoys."

"And you?"

Sugar Fiend blinked and looked at Space Biscuit. "What?"

"How are _you_ coping with everything?" Space Biscuit echoed.

The Zone Seven leader's lips were pursed in a thoughtful pout as she contemplated upon her answer before she forced a smile at her pink haired friend. "I'm coping."

Space Biscuit arched an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

Another sigh from Sugar Fiend. She knew that Space Biscuit could be really persistent at getting the truth out of people if she wanted to. And being the pink haired Killjoy's best friend meant that no mercy would be shown in getting the truth.

"No. I'm not okay." Sugar Fiend said softly, clenching the fist of her free hand as she glowered at the setting sun.

Space Biscuit's green-brown eyes softened and she cautiously closed the distance between herself and her friend, putting a gentle arm across the Zone Seven leader's back. "You can't keep things bottled up," she said quietly. "It'll only make things worse in the long run."

"I just wish I could have done something more to stop him…" Sugar Fiend mumbled under her breath.

"'Him'?" Space Biscuit echoed. "Who?"

Sugar Fiend's dark brown eyes fixed upon Space Biscuit. "You can't repeat this to anybody without my consent. Do you promise?"

The pink haired Killjoy frowned for a moment before she nodded her head. "I promise, Fiend. You know you can trust me, right?"

The red and black haired Killjoy nodded her head, her expression grim as she spoke in a hushed voice. "Party Poison."

Space Biscuit blinked, momentarily thrown off. "Party Poison?"

There was another nod of confirmation from Sugar Fiend before she took a shuddering breath. "He came to see me the night that they left for Battery City."

The pink haired Killjoy jerked her head back in surprise. "Did he tell you where he was going? Where all four of them were heading?"

"Yes."

If it had not been for the pained sound of the reply from her friend, Space Biscuit was sure that she might have actually lost her temper with the other Killjoy. Instead, she drew in a deep breath, holding it in for a few seconds before releasing it with a stressed hiss. "Did you at least try to stop him?"

"He wouldn't listen," Sugar Fiend's voice was almost defeated. "And he wouldn't let me go with them either."

Green-brown orbs narrowed. "You were going to tell us if you had gone with them, right?"

Silence.

"_Goddamnit, Fiend_! Is there anything else you haven't told me or anybody else about this whole _fucking situation_?" Space Biscuit snapped, removing her arm from around her Zone leader's shoulder, only to slam her fist down on top of the short, concrete wall, wincing at the sting of pain that shot through her hand. "Ow…"

Pushing a few more strands from her hair from her vision, Sugar Fiend glanced over at Space Biscuit, watching the pink haired Killjoy's outburst subside as she examined the bruised side of her hand. Frowning, the Zone Seven leader could not help but also feel frustrated at her own self. Although things had never been great for the Killjoys, right now, she just wanted to shut herself away from everyone and hope for some sort of black hole to appear and make all of her troubles disappear. Unfortunately, the biggest problem currently on her mind was the one she was having an internal conflict with, knowing full well that she as going to have to say something at some point in time.

"Fiend?"

Blinking as Space Biscuit's voice broke the uncomfortable silence, Sugar Fiend focused her gaze on her friend. The pink haired Killjoy was regarding her with a concerned expression; the recent, furious outburst seemingly spent. She hesitated for a moment before she spoke again, the tone of her voice now a stark contrast to her earlier eruption. "You _are _hiding something, aren't you?"

A heavy sigh escaped from Sugar Fiend's lips, her shoulders tense and hunched as she leaned on the concrete wall, avoiding her friend's gaze as she nodded her head.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

Space Biscuit's lips formed a tight line as she struggled to remain composed. Part of her knew that she should not jump to any conclusions. At least, not without hearing the whole story first.

Sensing what the pink haired Killjoy was thinking, Sugar Fiend lowered her voice even more, still highly cautious and self-conscious about what she was about to reveal. "There was a reason that Party Poison did not want me to leave all of you."

At her words, Space Biscuit could not help but feel a slight spark of anger and jealousy. So, Party Poison knew what this was all about? And yet, not even the red haired Zone Six leader had thought to mention anything to any of the Zone Seven Killjoys? The composure that she was struggling to keep was quickly starting to dissolve.

"Fiend. Considering this is something that Party Poison didn't even want to tell any of us about – and not to mention, took to the grave with him – this better be some ground-shaking news that-"

"He wouldn't let me go with them because he didn't want to put me or the baby at risk," Sugar Fiend blurted out, interrupting the other Killjoy. "That's right," she finally turned to look at Space Biscuit. "I'm-"

"You're pregnant?" This time, it was the pink haired Killjoy's turn to interrupt. Her stern gaze softened dramatically. "How long have you known? And why didn't you tell one of us?"

"Because I didn't want to worry anyone," Sugar Fiend frowned, still refusing to look her friend in the eye. "I didn't want people to think I was going to be a hindrance. Party Poison knew because he found out whilst he was taking care of me back in Zone Six. I made him promise not to tell anyone. It wasn't his fault."

Space Biscuit stood there in silence as her stunned mind attempted to absorb the shocking revelations that she had just heard. Her earlier fury was now long forgotten, replaced by confusion and guilt. Hesitantly, she reached a hand out, gentle fingers placing themselves under the red and black haired Killjoy's chin, turning her head to face her.

"Fiend. I'm sorry. I didn't know," Space Biscuit's expression was honestly apologetic. "And I promise that I will not say anything to anyone else about what we've talked about." She followed up her words by pulling the Zone Seven leader into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Biscuit." Sugar Fiend's voice was quiet and slightly muffled by Space Biscuit's tight embrace, her own reciprocating hug coming hesitantly and tentatively.

But it was still there.

The two Zone Seven Killjoys because suddenly alert at the sound of the rooftop access door opening.

"Ah-ha! There you ar-what the _fucking hell_! It's just me!"

Mercurial Crash pretty much jumped out of her skin, her hands flying up by her head in a sign of surrender as she was met with Space Biscuit's orange ray gun and Sugar Fiend's newly polished katana. In response, the two Killjoys lowered and re-sheathed their weapons, both of them regarding the wavy haired brunette with identical, questioning expression upon their faces. Having known the two Zone Seven Killjoys long enough to identify their silent questioning, Mercurial Crash lowered her yielding hands, seeming to snap to attention as she explained her unexpected appearance. "Er… I came to find you two because we should be getting ready to head out to Zone Six."

Sugar Fiend stiffened at Mercurial Crash's words. "Crap. I lost track of the time," she mumbled. "Is everyone else ready to move out?"

Mercurial Crash nodded her head, albeit somewhat meekly, causing the Zone Seven leader to arch an eyebrow at her. "And?"

"And we were wondering what we should do with regards to our new friend, Battery Bled." Mercurial Crash chewed somewhat nervously on her lip as she stood there, idle fingers fidgeting and curling some locks of her hair around her index finger.

And there it was.

The million dollar question that had been on all of the Zone Seven Killjoys' – and Motorbaby's – minds.

Whatever were they going to do with Battery Bled?

"Did he say anything to anybody about his moving along?" asked Space Biscuit, running a hand along her short pink hair again. She let out a small cough. "I mean that in the nicest possible way, of course."

Mercurial Crash nodded her head with an understanding smile and a warm laugh. "Well, he hasn't mentioned anything about hitting the road again. At least not yet. However, it's been pretty tricky for most of us to get a word in with him since Lady Luck has gotten somewhat… attached to our new Zone Runner friend."

Sugar Fiend and Space Biscuit rolled their eyes in unison.

"Well, we don't really have time to debate about what we should do with him," Sugar Fiend sighed. "I'm going to get ready. Crash, could you ask Battery Bled if he's happy taking a road trip with us to our friends in Zone Six? I'm not too keen on leaving him alone here in our base."

A quick nod from the wavy haired brunette. "On it, Fiend."

Both Sugar Fiend and Space Biscuit watched as Mercurial Crash turned and disappeared back through the rooftop access door before the pink haired Killjoy turned towards her friend again. She waited a couple of beats before she began to speak, not wanting Mercurial Crash to hear their continued conversation. "You're going to have so say something to the others, you know? I mean, this isn't anything that you're going to be able to keep a secret for long."

The red and black haired Killjoy let out a sigh. "I know. I just… Well, there are other matters that take a higher priority at the moment. The biggest issue being the meeting we're going to be late for if we don't get moving now."

Space Biscuit frowned at her friend, knowing full well that the Zone Seven leader was avoiding the subject. However, she also had a valid point: They needed to be heading out to Zone Six to meet with Dr. Death Defying and the rest of the Killjoys from the other Zones. With a nod of agreement at her comrade, Space Biscuit walked alongside her to the door, hesitating for a moment, her hand paused over the handle.

"Hey, Fiend?"

"Yeah, Biscuit?"

"Did Party Poison say anything else to you before he left?"

Sugar Fiend seemed to ponder upon her answer before she gave a nod of her head. "He said to carry on. That if they didn't make it back, we need to keep on fighting for the cause," she glanced at Space Biscuit, her dark brown eyes set with determination. "And that's why we aren't going to back down and take up BL/Ind's offer to surrender."

Space Biscuit studied her friend for a moment, trying to gauge if there was anything else that she had not yet been made aware of. Satisfied that there was not, the pink haired Killjoy gave a small nod and a smile, finally opening the door for the two of them to go back inside the main building of the abandoned hospital.

"I have to admire your ability to keep such a stoic face despite everything that's happened," Space Biscuit admitted as they walked down from the stairs, their footsteps echoing with each step they took. "But I want you to remember that we've been best friends since before all of this happened and we got stranded here. And that's not going to change. Whatever decision you decide to make, I'll stand by you, Fiend."

Sugar Fiend gave her friend a grateful smile as they exited the stairwell. "Thanks, Biscuit. You know it really means a lot to me. Ever since Doctor Death Defying had informed us of the offer from BL/Ind, I've been worried about the repercussions of whatever decision I would make on our behalf," she let out a small sigh. "I just hope that I'm going to make the right decision."

Space Biscuit gave an understanding nod, opening her mouth to speak before she let out a surprised yelp as the door before her was abruptly opened, nearly knocking her over.

"Oh! Biscuit! I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Lady Luck, her hand flying to her mouth in shock. Battery Bled looked equally surprised as he stood behind Lady Luck.

Space Biscuit waved a hand dismissively. "It's alright. You missed me so it's no problem," she glanced at Battery Bled, giving him a smile. "I trust you were given some food and water?"

"Yeah. Thanks," Battery Bled nodded his head, returning the warm expression. "Again, I'm really grateful for all of you taking care of me like this."

"Not a problem," Sugar Fiend told him. "Though about our looking after you; I'm sure you've probably been told that we all have to go to somewhat of an important meeting right now…"

Battery Bled glanced briefly at Lady Luck before he nodded again. "Yeah. Lady Luck did mention something about that."

Sugar Fiend gave Lady Luck a slight warning look before she turned her attention back to Battery Bled. "You're welcome to join us if you want. I mean, we can't really leave you here on your own. Unless you don't have any intentions to stay here in Zone Seven with us?"

Lady Luck gave small, uncomfortable cough. "Yeah, about that…" she began, her voice unnaturally timid. "We were wondering… That is, Battery Bled and I were wondering… If it was okay for him to stay here with us in Zone Seven?"

Sugar Fiend let out a sigh as she looked from Lady Luck to Battery Bled, then to Space Biscuit. Finally, her gaze rested back upon Lady Luck and Battery Bled. "I think this is something that needs to be discussed properly _after_ we return from the meeting in Zone Six. Until then, I will see all of you outside in the ambulance bay and ready to roll in ten. Including you, Battery Bled. We don't want to keep Doctor Death Defying and the rest of the Killjoys waiting, do we?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN#2**: **Sorry if it wasn't as interesting as it could be - I promise there will be more surprises and action coming up in later chapters! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disenchanted**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Chemical Romance or their respective Killjoys. I do, however, have OCs in here that are based upon, and shared, by myself, my good friends, and some of my fellow members of fanfiction net. Please, if for any reason, you would like to use these characters for your own works, drop me a PM and let me know ^_^~

**Author's Note: ** Sorry for the delay – I've been really struggling to write at the moment due to lack of motivation :-x  
>Thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter! <em>XxHello-AngelxX, <em>secrets do come out eventually! _PepsiCOLAheartXx,_ Aw thank you so much! _MaXimusGlad,_ I hope this chapter keeps you satisfied! _DisKilljoyWontDie,_ Thank you so much! I hope I can keep your interest! _AvidPeep,_ you have raised a valid point – though I do plan to have more action coming soon! _Wolfbane17,_ I have a great mental image of chibi Fiend chasing chibi Kobra! XD _QuantumLeader,_ Thank you so much for your review! I hope I can keep your interest as it really does mean a lot to me! _LuckyLiloo,_ Ah-ha, all will be revealed soon! _cindella204,_ Kobra asked for it! XD _invisible-deity,_ I'm glad it flowed well for you. I will change that typo XD _DaddyMakesMeWearLipstick,_ ha, you'll just have to keep reading! _Eternal Bastet, _sorry ^_^; Here's chapter 8!  
>Please also take the time to look at <em>Wolfbane17<em>'s fanfics as there will be intertwining plots occurring in our fanfictions.  
>To everyone that reads this, I really appreciate reviews so please do leave some as you read along – I love reading reviews and they give me inspiration to continue updating and writing – something that I really kind of need at the moment! ^^;<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

* * *

><p>The trip back to the Zone Seven hospital had been one of silent, mixed emotions.<p>

Motorbaby had decided to travel back with Battery Bled and the Zone Seven Killjoys, the Zone Two leader riding her motorbike alongside Sugar Fiend. Considering how volatile the meeting had gotten at one point, Motorbaby felt that she needed some time away from her Zone to make sure her thoughts were clear for whatever decisions that she would need to make in the future. Better Living Industries' offer had really shaken foundations throughout the Zones. Motorbaby was still shocked that there were Killjoys out there – entire Zones – who were willing to give up and surrender for a 'fresh start'.

Behind the two Zone leaders, Mercurial Crash, Lady Luck, Rocketship Dropout, Wolf Venom and Battery Bled were all crammed into the back of the old military jeep as Space Biscuit drove, Little Red sitting silently next to her in the front. Despite nobody saying anything in the jeep, all of them were aware that every single Killjoy out in the Zones was going to be on edge: Better Living Industries had really started to drive them into a make or break situation. The power-hungry company had probably anticipated on their current move creating some sort of unrest and havoc within the Zones that surrounded Battery City. Their predictions had not been wrong: Conflicting opinions had already caused heated arguments between the Zone leaders during the meeting. And now, it seemed that some Killjoys were more than ready to fight each other to the death because of such strong feelings.

Space Biscuit let out a weary sigh as she drove, momentarily focusing her gaze on the two Zone leaders that were riding ahead of her; the jeep's headlights illuminating their backs as they travelled along the deserted road. Both Motorbaby and Sugar Fiend had said very little since the Zone Six meeting had been adjourned, though their exchange of heated glares with the Zone Eight leader – Quantum Kill – had not been missed. Things had, after all, gotten quite personal between the three Zone leaders during the duration of the meeting. Space Biscuit was certain that the tense situation between the three Zone leaders was sure to affect the feelings of their respective Zones. It only made her slightly happier to know that she belonged to the larger of the opposing groups. However, it was a grim situation that they were all in nonetheless.

Pulling into the covered ambulance bay, Space Biscuit was about to reverse into one of the empty spaces before Little Red put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait a moment…" Little Red gestured ahead as Motorbaby and Sugar Fiend pulled to a stop, the Zone Seven leader nodding at the other rider before she dismounted from her motorbike and approached the old military jeep.

Winding down the window, Space Biscuit leaned out of the jeep, regarding her friend. "What's up, Fiend?"

"Meeting up on the rooftop in fifteen," Sugar Fiend informed. "I want everyone there," a pause. "Including Battery Bled."

Space Biscuit gave a nod of her head. "Understood. I'll tell the others. We'll see you there."

Sugar Fiend mirrored the nod before she headed back towards her motorbike, wheeling the vehicle into the main building, Motorbaby pushing her own motorbike alongside her.

Space Biscuit watched the two Zone leaders leave before she reversed the jeep into one of the empty bays, pulling the handbrake up and switching off the ignition. The pink haired Killjoy glanced at Little Red for a moment before she unbuckled her seat belt and glanced over her shoulder at the five passenger Killjoys who were crammed into the back. "Fiend wants all of us up on the rooftop for a late night meeting in fifteen minutes," her green-brown eyes focused upon the white-clad Killjoy who was sat in between Lady Luck and Rocketship Dropout. "That includes you too, Battery Bled."

The male Killjoy blinked in surprise, not quite sure what being called to such a meeting would implicate, before he gave a somewhat unnerved nod of his head.

Space Biscuit forced an out of place smile towards the occupants of the jeep before she opened the door and jumped out, hearing Little Red shut the front passenger's door just seconds after she did. Trusting the others to safely disembark from the old military vehicle, Space Biscuit headed into the old hospital, aware of Little Red following close behind her.

"You think this is going to be a continuation of the Zone Six meeting?" Little Red questioned as she accompanied Space Biscuit into the building. She paused momentarily to glance back towards the jeep, watching as Battery Bled helped Lady Luck out of the vehicle. She gave an amused snort before she turned her attention back to Space Biscuit. "Or do you think we're all meeting up to discuss what to do with our new Romeo out there?"

The pink haired Killjoy's lips twitched slightly in a brief, amused smile before she answered. "Probably a bit of both."

Little Red let out a deep sigh. "I would hate to be in Fiend's boots right now…"

A snort from Space Biscuit. "You and me both." However, the female Killjoy knew that there was more on Sugar Fiend's mind than what the other Zone Seven Killjoys would be thinking. And that, if anything, was more of a reason not to want to be in the Zone Seven leader's place right now.

"I could have given that arrogant Zone Eight leader a smack in the face though," Little Red growled. "I don't think it should matter that a bunch of you guys aren't originally from the States. Or what's left of her now. We're all in this together, aren't we?" she clenched her fists, a disgusted look crossing her face. "And at least we aren't chickening out to BL/Ind."

Space Biscuit nodded in agreement. "I can't see any of us in Zone Seven giving up."

_'Fiend did give her word to carry on after all, didn't she?'_

"You got that right," Little Red's determined voice pulled Space Biscuit away from her thoughts. "We've been through too much shit to even consider backing down now."

"Agreed." Space Biscuit grunted before she stifled a yawn. Part of her could not wait to get this meeting out of the way so she could get back to her room and rest. After all, today had been quite an intense day and her mind was still struggling to absorb all of the information that had been thrown at her.

Little Red seemed to easily read the signs of the fatigue in her comrade and she flicked some of her waist-length hair back over her shoulder. "Think we should just head up to the roof now? Maybe get things done with quicker?" she offered Space Biscuit a small smile. "And maybe a little fresh air would do us some good, huh?"

The pink haired Killjoy did not take long to ponder upon the offer before she smiled and nodded her head, abruptly turning on her heel and doubling back towards the direction of the closest stairwell. "Yeah, sure. Why the heck not?"

The walk up the stairwell was in silence. Both female Killjoys were tired and neither of them felt like further discussions towards any theories about the topics that may be involved in the upcoming meeting. Opening the rooftop access door, both Space Biscuit and Little Red were only mildly surprised to see that they were not the only Killjoys who had thought to make an early appearance to the meeting.

"Uh… What?" Little Red blinked as she stood there next to Space Biscuit; both Killjoys staring at Wolf Venom, Rocketship Dropout, Mercurial Crash and Sugar Fiend.

"We couldn't really think what to do with ourselves before the meeting." Wolf Venom explained with a simple shrug.

"That and watching Lady Luck and Battery Bled flirting with each other was making me feel nauseous," Rocketship Dropout huffed. "I mean, they guy only just arrived here earlier today… Gross!"

There was a collective chuckle from all six Killjoys up on the rooftop before Space Biscuit spoke. "Where _are _Luck and Battery Bled anyway?"

"Who knows?" Mercurial Crash shrugged her shoulders, her wavy, brunette hair bobbing slightly with the movement. "I just hope they remember to show up."

"Especially the new guy," snorted Wolf Venom. "Would suck to not be present for something that could potentially make or break his stay here in Zone Seven…" his head snapped up as Sugar Fiend cleared her throat rather sharply and the tattooed Killjoy immediately toned down his voice. "Sorry, Fiend."

"Hey, where's Motorbaby?" asked Little Red as she glanced around, also in an attempt to change the subject before tired minds led to any heated opinions.

"Sleeping," was the reply from Sugar Fiend. "This meeting concerns Zone Seven and she's had a busy day. She looked pretty wiped. And as a guest, it would be impolite of us to drag her up here into a discussion which would have been of no benefit to her."

"Oh, hey! Are we late?"

All six Killjoys turned at the sound of Lady Luck's voice as she walked through the door. Unsurprisingly, Battery Bled was close behind her.

"Nah, not late at all," Mercurial Crash gave them both a warm smile. "We just decided to arrive a little early."

Lady Luck gave a somewhat relieved sigh before she joined the rest of her friends, Battery Bled in tow as she sat herself down to join the circle of Killjoys that were already waiting under the night sky. There was an almost uncomfortable silence before Sugar Fiend cleared her throat again, drawing all attention as she started to speak.

"I know everybody's tired from today's events, and most of you are probably still trying to absorb the full impact of what those bastards at Better Living Industries have thrown at us…" Sugar Fiend paused to regard each Zone Seven Killjoy separately before she continued. "But I just wanted to make sure that the decision that I had made earlier today to not accept Better Living's offer of amnesty was one that each and every one of you are in full agreement of." She hesitated, her posture tensing for a moment before she took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly; part of her hoping that some of the stress and anxiety that she was feeling would ebb as she exhaled. Her dark brown eyes met those of her fellow Killjoys as she spoke again. "If anybody has any queries or differences of opinions, I would rather know about it now before things get out of hand."

Her offer for the rest of the Killjoys to voice any conflicting concerns was met with silence.

That was until a small cough from Space Biscuit broke said silence, drawling everybody's attention towards the pink haired Killjoy. Waiting until she was sure that all focus was upon her, she finally said what was on her mind. "I'm not sure about our friends who we have met on our travels after BL/Ind decided to maroon us here during our holiday, but I think I can speak on behalf of Crash and Luck," she gave the two mentioned Killjoys a wry smile. "Do correct me if you don't agree with what I have to say, ladies." As soon as she received an understanding nod from her two comrades, Space Biscuit continued to address the rest of the Zone Seven Killjoys. "We've been through an awful lot since we were stranded here. And we only have Better Living Industries to thank for that. Plus, let's not forget their recent, so-called broadcasted 'show of strength' in which they were more than proud to show everyone – especially us Killjoys – that they have 'exterminated' the Fabulous Killjoys. Our friends…" her hands clenched into tight fists at the haunting imagery that she knew was not going to leave her mind for a very long time. "So, in taking all of that into consideration, I _strongly _agree that we should _not _give in to the demands of such tyrannical and murderous cooperation."

"I agree."

All attention diverted towards Mercurial Crash at the sound of her quiet yet determined voice. There was a look in her grey-blue eyes that further asserted her affiliation alongside Space Biscuit and Sugar Fiend.

"They killed Party Poison and the others. And then they put out the security footage for everybody to see…" Lady Luck's voice was unusually low, her gaze dark. "That's not something I'm going to just forget about."

"The Fabulous Killjoys were our friends," Rocketship Dropout added, her usual, cheerful features replaced with a serious expression. "If we give ourselves up and surrender, we might as well have been the exterminating squad that ghosted Poison, Jet, Kobra and Ghoul."

Little Red nodded her head almost furiously in agreement. "What Dropout said," she snorted. "I'd rather be dead than to give in to Better Living Industries. They've already taken so much from all of us."

All eyes diverted themselves towards Wolf Venom and Battery Bled; the latter of the two Killjoys seeming to fidget nervously whilst the other male Killjoy kept a stoic posture and expression. Grey orbs shifted momentarily at the white-clad newcomer before Wolf Venom decided to voice his personal opinion on the subject at hand.

"I joined Zone Seven because I made a promise to a specific missing Killjoy to keep our Zone leader safe, no matter what," Wolf Venom glanced briefly at Sugar Fiend. "Whatever decision is made, I will stick by you, Fiend. And right now, I believe you have made the correct choice."

Sugar Fiend acknowledged the feedback from everyone with a grateful smile and a nod, feeling some of the tension start to ebb from her shoulders as she let out a small sigh of relief. Hesitating only for a moment, the red and black haired Killjoy turned her attention towards Battery Bled, offering him a somewhat comforting smile; a silent message to tell him that he was not in any sort of trouble. Satisfied when Battery Bled responded with a subtle nod, Sugar Fiend drew in a deep breath before she moved on to the second topic of the meeting. "We need to discuss a possible new addition to Zone Seven."

Battery Bled tried not to appear too uncomfortable as he suddenly felt several pairs of eyes upon him. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Lady Luck's gentle fingers touch his knee, the female Killjoy regarding him with a concerned expression before she looked back towards Sugar Fiend.

"So, are you going to let him stay, Fiend?" Lady Luck enquired almost too innocently, causing Rocketship Dropout to roll her eyes and pull a face.

In response to Lady Luck's question, Sugar Fiend arched an eyebrow, a mildly amused expression upon her face. "Well, I think we should all be asking Battery Bled what his feelings are on this situation, shouldn't we?"

At her words, a sheepish look crossed Lady Luck's face. She glanced at Battery Bled, the male Killjoy also regarding her with an amused look before he coughed and deviated his attention back towards the other Zone Seven Killjoys. "Well, it's been really nice of all of you to take me in and tend to me. I have to say that I've never actually committed myself to an actual Zone, but if you're all happy to have me, then I don't mind staying," a slightly nervous smile crossed his face. "I'll try my best not to get in anyone's way," he hesitated before he let out a small chuckle. "I mean, if you don't mind having me around."

All of the Zone Seven Killjoys glanced at each other as if silently communicating their decisions.

A frown crossed Lady Luck's face and she let out a loud, impatient huff, her lower lip sticking out in a pout. "Well, I think you should stay," she sighed. "Plus, I think it would be cruel to kick you back out there when Better Living are clearly upping their efforts to take out Killjo-"

"Nobody's kicking anyone out!" Little Red snarled at Lady Luck, looking clearly offended. "That's the point of having a meeting about this, Luck. So we can discuss things. You shouldn't just assume what the rest of us are thinking."

"Red's got a point," Wolf Venom said in his usual, calm voice. "Though we're all understandably tired and likely to upset each other if we let things drag on for longer," he let out a small snort. "Tempers have already been frayed enough from today's events."

Space Biscuit nodded her head understandingly. "Well, I don't have a problem with Battery Bled staying with us."

"Neither do I." Mercurial Crash added.

"Nor I!" Rocketship Dropout contributed cheerfully.

"Well, I've already made my point that we don't simply kick people out without a good reason…" Little Red was still glaring at Lady Luck quite heatedly.

"Wolf?"

Wolf Venom blinked and looked up at the sound of his name, glancing at Sugar Fiend. "Yes, Fiend?"

The Zone Seven leader tilted her head at the tattooed Killjoy. "What do you think? Are you happy to let Battery Bled stay?"

The male Killjoy let out a sigh. Inwardly, he still did not trust the newcomer, however he still had no reason to reject Battery Bled. Not to mention, even if he expressed any concerns now, the general consensus of Zone Seven was in favour of letting Battery Bled stay at their base. And that could make him look jealous and untrustworthy himself.

Wolf Venom's grey eyes met with Sugar Fiend's dark brown ones and he gave her a somewhat forced smile. "No problems with me, Fiend. It'll be nice to have another guy here to chat with."

Sugar Fiend confirmed his words with a short nod before she turned to Battery Bled a tired smile upon her face. "Well then. I guess that settles it: Welcome to your new home, Battery Bled. There's not too much to it, but I'm sure it's better than sleeping rough and constantly on the run from BL/Ind. Plus, you'll have the 'safety in numbers' rule here too," she gestured at Lady Luck. "Since you seem to have acquainted yourself the most with Luck, I'm sure she won't mind showing you around. You can take whichever vacant room suits you best for your own quarters."

Battery Bled responded with a grateful nod and a smile. "Thanks, Fiend. Thank you all. Seriously, you have no idea how relieved I am to finally find a safe place and some decent people."

"Not a problem at all," Sugar Fiend waved a hand dismissively before stifling a yawn. "Though the night's getting on now and I guess we should all be getting some rest. It's been a very eventful day. For all of us."

At her words, Wolf Venom was the first to his feet, followed closely by Rocketship Dropout and Mercurial Crash, both female Killjoys also covering up a yawn.

"We'll catch you in the morning, Fiend," Rocketship Dropout waved, tiredness seeping into her generally bubbly voice. "Hope you find a decent bed, Bled."

Wolf Venom watched Rocketship Dropout and Mercurial Crash leave before he made a small snort, nodding his head at Sugar Fiend, Space Biscuit and Little Red. He paused as he regarded Battery Bled and Lady Luck with an unreadable look. "Good night…" he mumbled – mostly towards the newest addition to Zone Seven – before he made his way towards the rooftop access door.

Little Red seemed to hesitate for a moment before she stood with a yawn. "G'night, all!" she announced to the remaining Killjoys, shooting Lady Luck a final glare for good measure before she retreated from the rooftop, heading back to the safety and comfort of her quarters.

Sugar Fiend let out a sigh as she watched the departures of her comrades. Even though nothing had been said directly, it was pretty obvious that there was some tension between a few of the Zone Seven Killjoys. Inwardly, she hoped that things would settle down soon: At least that would be one less thing to worry about.

"Fiend?"

Sugar Fiend blinked and glanced at Space Biscuit. The pink haired Killjoy looked a little worried.

And that she wanted to discuss something with her friend. Without an audience.

"You look pretty tired, Fiend," Space Biscuit continued, standing up and offering the Zone Seven leader a hand. "Let's get you back inside before you catch a cold," she snickered. "Hell, before we _all _catch a cold!" She waited for Sugar Fiend to take her hand and she glanced back at Lady Luck and Battery Bled as she pulled the red and black haired Killjoy to her feet. "Luck. Bled. Don't stay out here too long. And don't forget that you both have to find our new friend a place to make his own quarters."

Lady Luck and Battery Bled both nodded their heads in response, watching Space Biscuit and Sugar Fiend leave. The two remaining Killjoys sat there in silence for a moment before Battery Bled let out a deep sigh. "Well, that could have gone better than it did…"

Lady Luck's frown deepened even more at the new Zone Seven Killjoy's words. Giving Battery Bled a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, she offered him her most comforting smile. "Give them a little more time, Bled. Everyone's a little tired and fed up from today. They'll warm up to you soon enough. Trust me." She stood up, motioning towards the rooftop access door. "Now, what say we find you a decent place in here for you to claim for your own quarters, huh?"

Battery Bled nodded his head, mirroring a smile before he also rose to his feet, following Lady Luck back indoors.

"So, there are some pretty decent free rooms on the second floor," Lady Luck suggested as they made their way down the stairs. "And a few on the third floor. Though, Little Red has the room with the best view there."

"I see," Battery Bled said thoughtfully. "Well, are there any other occupants on the second floor? I've kind of gotten used to my own space and privacy."

Lady Luck seemed a little disappointed by Battery Bled's preference to having his own personal space. However, she was still grateful that he was staying within the Zone Seven base. The wavy haired Killjoy pondered for a moment before she replied "I believe the second floor is very vacant. The rooms aren't too bad either."

"Thanks," Battery Bled gave a grateful smile and a polite nod. "Though it's getting really late now and you look very tired. What say we hold off on the tour of this place until tomorrow? I'm pretty beat right now so I think I'm just going to do a quick scout of the rooms on the second floor and find a place to crash for the night."

"Are you sure?" Lady Luck pouted almost childishly.

Battery Bled nodded his head. "Very. I make better decisions when I'm much more awake and alert. That and I will remember my way around more in the morning too," he smiled warmly at Lady Luck. "Seriously, I'm gonna be fine. You get some rest."

"Alright," Lady Luck sighed almost too loudly. "But if you need anything, my room is here on the fourth floor. Just look for the haematology clinic. I'm in the on call room next to that clinic."

"Will do," Battery Bled nodded again before giving her a subtle wave. "Good night, Luck."

"Yeah," Lady Luck returned the wave before she exited the stairwell. "Good night, Bled."

The white-clad Killjoy watched her leave before he continued to make his way down to the stairs to the second floor, cautiously opening the doors that led away from the stairwell and into the main concourse. He was unable to shake the shiver that travelled down his spine as he walked guardedly through the corridor, glancing around. The deserted hospital was a pretty creepy place, though he was sure that he would get used to it soon. After all, he had experienced much worse.

Opening the door to one of the old on call rooms, Battery Bled looked around. The room looked safe and secure enough for his liking. Plus it satisfied his choice of privacy away from the others.

Shutting and locking the door, Battery Bled walked over to the bed, sitting down on the corner of the mattress. The white-clad Killjoy hesitated as he glanced around the room again before he reached into the inside pocket of his white leather jacket, pulling out a small transmitter. Sucking in a deep breath, Battery Bled brought the miniature communications device to his mouth, keeping his voice low as he spoke:

"This is a message from Mike Pedicone. I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN#2:** **And there you have it - Chapter Eight and, sadly, the end of Disenchanted. Sorry the final chapter was pretty sub-par. Here's hoping the continuing fanfic will be an improvement on this chapter. I don't have a name for it yet, but when I do, I will edit this bit and let you know! ^_^  
>In the meantime, I hope you have enjoyed Disenchanted (again, apologies for the crappy final chapter).<br>Please leave your reviews - I do love receiving them and they definitely do help to motivate and spur me on to continue writing! And there must be people out there that want to know what will happen next, right? ^_^;  
>Anyhow, thank you once again! And for my fellow celebrators of... Gong Xi Fa Cai! I know it's early but I'll be doing a night shift at the hospital when Chinese New Year hits. I hope the year of the Dragon brings you all good health, happiness and prosperity~<br>=^.^=~3  
><strong>


End file.
